Protection
by musikmonkie
Summary: When John goes to face his end, he must make sure the one person in his life that can't protect himself is safe that means it's high school for the first time in Nicole's hunter life. AdamOC COMPLETE! But stay tuned for the sequel! It will be the shiz!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supernatural, just Nicole.

Nicole Saunders sat cross-legged on the motel bed, piles of text books and open notebooks all around her. The TV hummed softly in the background as she concentrated on a math problem before her. It was late at night, and yet Nicole was fully dressed in jeans and snickers; her long brown hair was pulled away from her face and propped beside her against the bed was a loaded shotgun.

Suddenly, Nicole's head shot up and her gaze fell on the room door. Cautiously, she reached down, grabbed the gun and stalked toward the door. Outside, the sounds of passing cars and crickets was interrupted by footsteps on the gravel road of the motel parking lot, barely audible.

Taking a deep breath, Nicole stood with her back against the wall in between the door and the window. Using the gun, she parted the curtains just a tad and peaked out into the night. The room was located at the far end of the building, in the darkest corner. In the gloomy night, Nicole could barely make out the form of a man, slowly making his way toward her motel room door. The man's stride was cool, calculated and he held himself as if ready to strike at any moment yet a slow swagger indicated he was tired.

Relieved, Nicole unlocked the bolt on the door and rushed out, throwing her arms around the man's neck as he drew closer, "Dad!"

"Hey, Sweetie," His voice was rough and exhausted, and when he entered the light of the room, Nicole could see his eyes were heavy, his face drawn and empty as it was more and more often when he come home from a hunt. He plopped down on the clean, unused bed and removed his shoes, "No trouble here?"

Nicole shook her head, closing and bolting the door behind them, "No, sir. You did get a call from John Winchester, though. He wanted you to call him back as soon as you got home."

Her father nodded, pulled out his phone as he sat on the bed and rubbed his eyes. After a few rings, John Winchester answered the phone.

"Hey, Carl," John's voice was a welcome relieve to Carl's ears, after all, he and John had been partners on their fair share of hunts over the years. "Listen, something big is going down and I need to make sure a few things are taken care of."

"Sure, John," Carl's brow furrowed, he didn't like the melancholy note of his friend's voice and worry began to form in his gut, "Anything you need."

Nicole perched on the edge of her bed, listening to her father's grunts and ok's. After a few minutes, the conversation ended and her dad reached for his shoes. Other than to tell her to pack her things, he was silent as he moved around the room, grabbing their sparse belongings and throwing them into a large duffle bag. Nicole obeyed, quickly cleaning up her books, pulling a large dagger from under her pillow and shoving it into her duffle. When the room was packed up, they headed out into the dark, loading Carl's truck and speeding off down the highway.

"Where are we going?" Nicole asked after the silence became too much.

"We're going to Windom, Wisconsin. John needs a favor, something he doesn't think he'll be around to do for himself. I'm going to need your help on this one, Sweetie," Carl explained.

"Sure, Dad, anything," Nicole's attention sparked, she'd been trained as a hunter her whole life and she was always eager to help on a hunt. "What are we hunting?"

"Not hunting," a single street lamp passed overhead, illuminating Carl's eyes in the rearview as he answered, "Protecting. His name is Adam Milligan."

Nicole stood on the curb, staring up at the massive building before her, a backpack swung over her shoulder, nervously biting her lip. In large block letters _Bowmount High School _leered down at her from above the front doors. Hundreds of fellow students rushed passed her, stopped to mingle with friends, and laughed loudly at each other. Doubt made Nicole hesitate. This would be her first time in a public school, surrounded by kids who knew nothing about the world Nicole had grown up in. They would think she was strange, different, and they wouldn't even know how far her differences ran. While they were all off enjoying their prep rallies and football games, she would be polishing a gun, or sharpening a knife, ready for anything just in case.

But she knew this was something that she had to do, because John Winchester had asked her father and her father had asked her and she would do anything for both of them. With a deep breath, Nicole tightened her grip on her backpack and headed inside.

Instantly, she knew she hated high school. There were too many people milling around, too much noise, too much perfume emanating from the cheerleaders, too much going on to prevent insurance that her job went down well.

This would definitely be an interesting job.

Fortunately, one thing did go smoothly. As Nicole walked into her first class, English 11, a quick sweep of the room told her that this class would give her a chance to make contact with the person that brought her here.

Adam Milligan sat toward the back of the room on the last row by the window. His dirty blond hair reflected the sun light and his blue eyes sparkled as he laughed with his friends sitting around him. For a moment, Nicole was distracted by his easy smile before she shook herself and frowned. His seat was by the window, making him an easy target for anything on the outside. Of course, he was non-the-wiser to the threats around him lurking in the dark, which is why it fell to Nicole to protect him. This wasn't her ideal of a hunt, but for some reason, this boy was important to John Winchester and that was good enough for her.

Suddenly, a stout, portly woman with hawk eyes and bad breath appeared in front of Nicole, "You must be the new student. I'm Mrs. Marcle."

Nicole smiled, "That's right. I'm Nicole Saunders."

With a grunt, the teacher turned to face the rest of the class, who fell silent and looked to front. "Class, we have a new student joining us today. This is Nicole Saunders."

Nicole waved, nervous as she felt the eyes of all the students on her, like a pack of hungry dogs staring her down. _Don't be dramatic_; she thought to herself, _I'm sure they are all nice people_.

After a moment of her standing there, the teacher sighed impatiently, "Well, tell us about yourself, already."

"Right," Nicole blushed, suddenly afraid that she would mess up on social protocol and give herself away. A few of the girls wearing cheer uniforms laughed. "My dad and I just moved into town. I've been homeschooled up until now, but with my dad's job, he'll be out of town a lot so I thought a change would be nice."

"Charming," Mrs. Marcle cut in, "Now, take your seat. Let's see," Her gaze swept the room and zeroed in on the very last desk of the very last row, "Right there. Behind Mr. Milligan."

Relieved, Nicole made her way to the back, ignoring the whispers circling the room. When she got to her seat, she dropped her backpack next to her chair as she had seen other students do and pulled out a notebook and pencil. Mrs. Marcle dropped a large text book on her desk and began a lecture on Shakespeare.

When Nicole looked up, Adam had turned around in his seat and was smiling at her.

"I'm Adam," His voice was a low whisper, "Welcome to Windon."

"Thanks," Nicole smiled, brushing her hair out of her face, before she nodded to the teacher, "Is she always this cranky?"

Adam chuckled, "Yeah, but you'll get use to it. The teacher you want to have is Mr. Frost for Chemistry, he's awesome."

"Yeah?" Nicole pulled out her schedule and glanced at the list of teachers, "Look at that, I have him third period."

"No way, so do I. Can I see your schedule?"

Nicole handed him her schedule, glad that things were going smoothly so far. Adam quickly glanced down the list and handed it back, "We also have Phys Ed and Pre-Calc together tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Why not today?" Nicole asked, confusion crinkling her brow.

Adam was about to explain the scheduling when Mrs. Marcle snapped at them to be quiet or teach the rest of the lesson. Grinning, Adam turned around leaving Nicole to wonder how exactly this high school thing was going to work out.

Halfway through class, Nicole noticed a girl in the next row over a few seats up. She was turned in her seat, her blonde hair pulled into a pony tail, a cheer uniform barely covering any of her, and her brown eyes focused intently on Nicole. When Nicole looked at her, she smirked and tossed her hair over her shoulder before turning to face the front again. Mentally, Nicole made a note to keep an eye on the girl as a potential threat; maybe later, she'd throw some holy water on her to see if she burned.

When the bell finally rang, dismissing class, Adam turned back to Nicole, "Are you going to your locker?"

Nicole slid her book into her backpack and swung it over her shoulder, "No, I'll just carry it."

"Alright," Adam grinned, "but you'll probably want to put your books away by the end of the day."

Following Adam out of the room, Nicole asked, "So, what did you mean by 'tomorrow?'"

Expertly, Adam wound his way around the hordes of kids stampeding through the hall as he explained, "The classes are split up into two day rotations. We'll have first through fourth today, then fifth through eighth tomorrow. On Wednesday, we'll go back to the beginning. Fridays we have all eight classes, but they're shorter."

Nicole nodded in understanding, "What about extracurricular activities? Do you participate in any?"

With a laugh, Adam responded, "Me? Well, I'm in the math league but that doesn't start up until November. I also play soccer in the spring."

Nicole made another mental note before realizing that she didn't know where they were, not to mention where her next class was. Chiding herself for being careless, she glanced around, "Shoot, I better go find my class, I don't want to be late."

"No worries," Adam reassured, "Mr. Brown's history class is right here. I have history with Mrs. Finnegan next door."

Nicole smiled, "Good thing I followed you then."

"Yeah, good thing," Adam grinned back and Nicole made sure to lather on the charm as she said goodbye in the hopes that she could befriend Adam and make her job easier.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: Ok, to be honest, I wasn't planning on finishing this story. It was a great idea, I wrote the first chapter and then life got in the way and I only posted it in case I ever wanted to finish it….Well, I just started watching the 5**__**th**__** season and now I'm motivated to finish XD I don't remember the original plot I had planned, so I'm going by the seat of my pants and the first chapter…so here we go, hope you all enjoy! ^^**_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supernatural, I'm just a lowly writer that needs something to do. _

**Chapter Two**

The cheerleader must die.

That's all Nicole had to say about it, she thought as she slammed her locker closed. The day was not going as smooth as she had hoped. Sure, no demons had popped out, no ghosts had killed an innocent bystander, no vampires, no ghouls, no werewolves or strigas or changelings, no spooks of any kind; Adam was safe just down the hall with the damn cheerleader hanging all over him, batter her long lashes and flipping her blonde hair all over the place. Adam was smiling, being polite but his body language spoke volumes about how much he didn't want the cheerleader hanging around. It was disgusting, like watching a monkey prattle around the zoo for some love and attention.

The sad part was Nicole probably hadn't looked any more dignified an hour ago in Chemistry when she herself was trying to woo her way into Adam's life to better keep an eye on him. She had batted her eyes and flipped her hair so that he'd be her lab partner and it had worked, unfortunately, when she'd slipped up and mentioned a bomb could also be made from the chemicals they were using, she scared him away. They'd finished the class in painful silence and the cheerleader had moved in.

Not only that, but she'd carried all her stupid books around all day long and her shoulders were killing her. Every time the bell rang, she would jump, nearly skewering the nearest person all thanks to her hunter training. But it was finally over; she was home free, no more school, no more stupid teenagers running around like monkeys in the hall. That is, no more until tomorrow.

With a groan, Nicole followed the crowd out the doors to the parking lot where she'd parked her truck. Glancing back, she spotted Adam heading down the street. He doesn't have a car, she thought as she watched him cross the street, homebound she knew after checking up on all the information she could find on him. Walking, he'd be a target, helpless and unaware of any danger coming up behind him. Her job wasn't over, oh no, it was just getting started.

Tossing her bag into the bed of the truck, she climbed in and expertly maneuvered out the parking lot, cutting off half the football team as they tried to hurry out in their shiny cars. As Nicole approached Adam, her eyes darted around, noting every person on the street, the cars passing. An older man in a nice suit down the way was a little fidgety but when a young woman with breasts the size of Texas joined him, Nicole dismissed him as a threat: he was just a middle-aged tragedy cheating on his wife to feel young and alive again.

"Need a ride?" Nicole asked as she pulled up next to Adam, a pleasant smile plastered to her face.

To her surprise, Adam smiled and accepted, "Thanks."

"No problem," Nicole merged back into the after school traffic. "So, where to?" No need to freak him out even more by admitting she already knew where they needed to go.

"Go straight through the light until you hit Elm, then take a left," Adam instructed. After a second of silence, he said, "So, you make it a habit of knowing how to make bombs?"

Nicole laughed nervously, quickly running down the list of lies she could tell him, "Don't think I'm psychotic or anything. I promise I haven't blown anything up…lately." She smiled and winked before continuing, "My dad was in the Marines as a bomb expert. Some of his knowledge just rubbed off, you know?"

Adam nodded, accepting her lie as truth, "You must have moved around a lot."

"You have no idea," Nicole scoffed, turning down the right street, "That's why I was homeschooled. We were constantly on the move so I could have just been really behind or teach myself and my dad wasn't going to settle for a stupid kid, so I got the latter."

Adam laughed, "You're dad sounds like a really tough guy. Turn right up here."

"Most dad's are, aren't they?" Nicole was grateful he remembered to give her directions, she would have driven to his house on autopilot. How would she explain that one?

"I wouldn't know," Adam looked down and Nicole knew they were suddenly in emotionally heavy territory. "My dad hasn't been around much. I didn't even know who he was until a few years ago."

"I'm sorry," Nicole glanced over at him, smiling softly in a gesture of comfort.

"Right up here," Adam said, pointing out his house.

As he unbuckled his seat belt and opened the door, Nicole suddenly blurted out, "Thanks, Adam."

"For what?" He slung his backpack over his shoulder and looked back at her questioningly.

It took Nicole a minute to figure out why she'd said it. Talking to him just then, she'd felt a real connection, not a job that had to be done or a kid to look after and keep out of trouble, a real connection. She didn't have a lot of friends and most certainly not any that were normal. "For not thinking I'm a freak."

Adam grinned and began walking away. Over his shoulder, he called, "We're playing soccer in gym, hope you can handle a ball like you handle chemicals."

Grinning, Nicole pulled away, "Oh I can." But before she could play, she had to do her job because it wasn't about protecting a kid for John Winchester anymore, it was about protecting her friend.

…

The half moon winked down on the slumbering residence of Windon. A slight breeze rustled the trees but other than that, the night was a quiet, safe security blanket wrapping its arms around the innocent people that knew nothing of what was really out there. Like Nicole, who was sneaking around the side of Adam's house, checking the perimeter and setting up her own special security measures that wouldn't protect against a robber unless he was possessed or already dead.

She'd started with some basic, backyard voodoo to keep weaker spirits from getting onto the property. Then she'd moved up to more aggressive tactics, like carving a Devil's Trap in the overhang at the front and back doors and replacing the brass knobs with silver. Before she could return home, she still had to break into the house and plant hex bags that would cleanse the house of any evil spirits roaming around. She'd also hide various weapons – holy water, a silver knife, some extra rock salt rounds – around the house in case she needed ammo in a hurry. Of course, those would only be useful if she was around, so she had to keep the friendship moving. For now, since she didn't know what exactly to protect him from, this was the best she could come up with.

Sticking low to the ground, she circled the house opting to sneak in through the already open window than pull out her nifty tools and pick the lock. With stealth that would make her father proud, Nicole hoisted herself through the window and into the Milligan's kitchen. She took a minute to look around, taking in the sight of what normal looks like before jumping into action. Well, not jumping, more like sneaking around slowly to not alert the residence.

It was simple enough to plant the bags. All she had to do was remove the electrical outlet to get the bag inside the wall at the north, south, east and west points of the house. Using the outlet was a lot quieter and cleaner than the usual method of knocking holes in the dry wall. The tricky part came when she realized that the northern corner of the second floor of the house was Adam's bedroom. She knew she could pull it off without making a sound, the problem was, people have this sixth sense that kicks in when something's not right. It's that feeling you get when it's dark and you know someone's there. It's the prickling of your hair that wakes you up from a bad dream just before the bad guy gets you. If she even made the slightest sound, Adam would wake up, instantly alert to something being amiss.

Nicole took a deep breath before slipping in his bedroom. Lucky for her, he slept with the door open so she didn't have to worry about creaky hinges. His room was messy, clothes strewn about, books piled around, various sports equipment and other teenage memorabilia littered the floor, dresser, desk. If she could have, Nicole would have groaned. Neat, clean houses were easier to work in. In a clean house, there wasn't much to mess up and it was easy to figure out where something went if you move things around. In a messy room, there's no discernable organization and if the mess gets messed up, there's no putting it right and people know someone's been there.

Getting to the wall was a trapeze act for Nicole as she teetered around piles of stuff. She kept her arms out for balance while tippy-toed to avoid the random chair loaded with school books. Finally, she was there, next the bed where the bedside lamp was plugged in. Nicole glanced at the bed, Adam's head was just a few inches from the edge, a hand hanging down the side as he slept peacefully. At school, he was the confident young man that knew his way around and knew how things worked. The world was his and he could take it at any time. Here, with the moonlight casting shadows across his cheek, he was just an innocent, ignorant boy who knew nothing about the real world. He meant something special to John Winchester and needed protecting.

Turning back to work, Nicole caught sight of a picture on the nightstand: Adam, a few years younger, grinning widely in front of the baseball stadium. John Winchester stood next to him, an arm around his shoulders like they were old buddies having a good old time at the game. Nicole didn't know what to make of it. Of course John knew Adam, he was having the boy guarded, but in the picture the way he smiled and held the boy close, it was…

"Fatherly," Nicole whispered.

Adam stirred slightly in the bed and Nicole ducked down, biting her lip and chiding herself for not being quiet. He didn't wake, however, just rolled over and pulled the blanket further up.

As quick as she could, Nicole removed the outlet, slipped in the bag and hurried out. She didn't breath again until she was safely in her truck parked down the street and around the corner. Satisfied that she'd done all she could to keep Adam safe while he was in the house and out of her watchful gaze, she headed home to the small apartment they were renting to get some sleep before school the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: Sorry to those reading this story that are blond and/or cheerleaders. I don't mean to offend, just playing up high school stereotypes to emphasis that this is all new for Nicole. To an outsider, that is how high school is, so what can you do?**_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supernatural, I'm just a lowly writer that needs something to do. _

**Chapter Three**

Nicole was dragging her feet the next day at school. She thought it would be easy to get home at two a.m. and then get up at six to get to school but boy was she wrong. How do teenagers do it? She wondered as she trudged into the locker room to change for P.E., the first class of the day. Looking around, Nicole groaned; the locker room was going to be an adventure in itself. A small group of girls, cheerleaders, Nicole noted, were gathered around just inside the door, their lockers open, clothes lying on the bench beside them. They were all in their underwear, flaunting their bodies to the less confident majority of the class, who hid behind locker doors, changed quickly and averted their eyes.

The cheerleader from the day before spotted Nicole. Her eyes narrowed and she pranced up to block Nicole's way to her locker.

"Excuse me," Nicole stood her ground, refusing to be intimidated by the blonde bimbo. She'd fought monsters most people couldn't even imagine, no cheerleader who thought her body was better than everyone else was going to scare her.

"I think," The girl kept her voice light and airy, "That someone needs to teach you how things work around here. See, I am Carla Monroe, head of the cheer squad. I get what I want and no one gets in my way. You may think you're cool and that you can be friends with who ever you want, but I get the final say on where you stand in this school. That means you stay away from Adam Milligan, he's mine."

Nicole mentally rolled her eyes, "Whomever."

Carla blinked, "What?"

"It's whomever. I can be friends with _whom_ever I want," Nicole squared her shoulders and looked Carla in the eye, "And you're right. I can pick my own friends and so can Adam. If you have a problem, maybe you should go throw up again to keep your figure in check."

Carla bristled at the comment, "N-no one talks to me like that. You be careful, Nicole, I can make your life miserable."

"Please do," Nicole glared before pushing passed Carla and opening her locker. She changed quickly, but didn't hide the fact that she was toned and in shape. She could hear the slight gasps and whispers from the cheerleaders as she slipped her gym shirt over her head. Smirking, she headed out the field where the couch was waiting.

They were joined by the boys and two captains were selected: one boy, Patrick who Nicole soon learned was the soccer captain, and a girl, Martha who played for the girl's team. Each team picked their players in turn, which Nicole thought was pointless. If they wanted to win, the captains should have only picked the best players. You wouldn't catch Nicole going into battle with some wheezing nerdy kid with coke-bottle glasses that couldn't hold his own with a shot gun, but whatever.

As they moved out to the middle of the field, Adam fell into step beside Nicole, "Are you ready?"

Cocking an eyebrow, Nicole glanced up at him, "For what?"

Adam grinned, "To lose. You got picked by the losing team while I got picked by the winning team."

"Please, just because you're on the team doesn't mean you can win, you're only one player, Adam." Nicole joked, though to be honest, glancing around at her team mates he wasn't wrong about her team being a loser team. From the pickings, they had gotten only a handful of people that looked like they knew what they were doing. Everyone else looked scared. P.E. was the cruelest class ever, Nicole thought as some scrawny kid pulled out his inhaler and took a puff.

"Just wait," Adam was saying, "I say my team wins."

"Really? Well, why don't we bet on it?" Nicole hated that her voice sounded brisk and defensive, but what could she do? She was working off minimal sleep and she always got cranky when she was tired.

Adam laughed, his smile taking the edge off Nicole, "Sure. What do you want if you win?"

"Hey!" The couch shouted, "No betting on the games, it is bad sportsmanship. Get into position!"

Before Nicole hurried to her post on the left side, she whispered to Adam, "We win, you buy me lunch today."

"And if you lose?" Adam muttered.

Nicole glanced around Adam's team. Carla and her friends hung back by the goal post, checking their manicures. "I won't."

Adam's laughter was drowned out by the sudden whistle and a dozen kids lurching for the ball.

The key to winning isn't always offense. Sometimes, you had to board up the windows, salt the doorways and hunker down while you wait for enemy to come to you. It was a strategy every hunter knew and used often when outmanned and it was the strategy Nicole used now. She played defense, keeping close to the ball, guarding the goal and waiting for the other team to show weakness before stealing the ball.

Unfortunately, Adam's team was better and by the end of the period, they were up by two points. Nicole could have handled the loss better if Carla hadn't been on the winning team.

"Looks like my team won," Carla bragged in the locker room, dressed only in her towel as she stopped by Nicole's locker. "Big surprise. Like I told you earlier, I run this school and I get what I want, even a win during gym class."

Nicole took a deep breath to calm down. This girl was getting on her nerves, "Carla, you're team may have won, but it wasn't because of you."

Glaring, Carla turned away, "Just watch your back, Nicole."

Nicole grabbed her backpack and left the locker room, ignoring the cheerleader's threat. In the hall, Adam was waiting for her.

"So, my team won, I believe the way gambling works is that I now get the prize money," He teased as they weaved their way through the halls.

Nicole smiled, forgetting her cheer problem and cheering right up, "I don't believe a prize was specified if you won. Bummer."

"Not so fast," They came to a stop outside Nicole's class, "I get to pick the prize."

Rolling her eyes mockingly, Nicole argued, "No, you don't. You have to pick a prize before the bet is made."

"Nonsense," Adam insisted, "This is high school; things are different here."

"Sure," Nicole nodded, feigning seriousness.

Adam continued, "And so, as winner of the bet, I select my prize to be ice cream after school. You're buying, of course."

"You're a horrible date," Nicole teased before slipping into class.

As she took her seat, her smile fell and she wrinkled her brow in concern. The job was going well, she was Adam's friend and would be spending more time with him but when she was with him, she was comfortable. Comfortable in her line of work was not good; her guard was lowered and things could get by her, like the three guys sitting in the corner that had slipped in when she wasn't paying attention. If they had been demons, Adam would be dead and she would have failed John, her father, and herself.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: Geez! I'm on a roll today! That's always how it goes though, isn't it? You get going and it's really good for a while then when you stop, you can't get it back. XP Guess I just have to keep going, huh? XD Enjoy!**_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supernatural, I'm just a lowly writer that needs something to do. _

**Chapter Four**

There was one time, when Nicole was only about six or seven, that she'd stayed with Sam and Dean Winchester while their father's were working a case. They were already in their teens and knew their way around the business enough to not want to be stuck babysitting. At least Dean was. He left her and Sam in the hotel room while he went out to scope out the local girls. Sam soon fell asleep and Nicole was left wide awake, worrying about her father who was facing monsters outside the hotel. She was too young to realize that they weren't in the line of fire; her father never left her in the same town he was hunting in, but it didn't stop her from thinking that outside the hotel door, there were bad guys trying to hurt people.

While Sam slept, she scared herself into thinking the bad guys were closing in, she just couldn't see them and there was no way to stop them.

That's how it felt keeping an eye out for danger while eating ice cream with Adam. Sure, the danger might not be right up in her face, but it was out there somewhere and would eventually find them. She felt like a sitting duck, waiting for the spooks to find her instead of her finding them. It was discerning.

But then, Adam sat down, handed her a cone with mint chocolate chip ice cream bulging from the top and gave her a smile that brought the sunshine.

"So," He said, licking the chocolate scoop of his own cone, "You play with a chemistry set, you play wicked defense, what else do I need to know?"

Nicole grinned, "That's not fair, you know more about me than I do about you. You should be the one talking."

Shrugging, Adam rattled off, "I'm a fair enough student, get good grades, do my homework, participate in extras so I can look good for college. My mom is a nurse at the clinic. She met my dad while he was in town on business, one thing led to another and here I am, free to listen to you."

"That's it?" Nicole snorted.

Adam nodded, "In a nutshell."

"Well then, in a nutshell," Nicole licked her ice cream, "You already know we move a lot. It's just me and my dad who loves to hunt," Which was true enough, "and is out of town a lot. So far it seems I'll get good grades, though I can't vouch for how well I'll get along with the other kids."

Adam laughed, "Hunting, out of town, alright, I can dig it. But why don't you think you'll get along?"

Just then, Carla and her squad ambled into the ice cream parlor. Several guys turned to look their way. Nicole glared, "Just a hunch."

Adam followed her gaze, "Carla? Yeah, she can be a little hard to swallow. Has she been giving you a hard time?"

"It's nothing," Nicole turned her attention back to Adam and smiled, hoping that she looked calm and not like she wanted to take out the head cheerleader as she ordered her ice cream. Just then, Nicole's cell phone rang. A quick glance told her it was her father. "Excuse me, I need to get this." She apologized to Adam and retreated outside.

"Dad, is everything ok?" Nicole forgot her father would be calling. When he was on a job, as he was now, he always called to check in.

"How's the weather out there?" His gruff voice responded.

Nicole rolled her eyes. It was their code, their way to insure that they were talking to the real thing. She responded as she always did, "It's hot in Topeka."

A sigh of relief met her ears, "This job is going to take longer than I thought; I'll be a few more days. How are things in high school?"

"Different," Nicole glanced into the ice cream shop where Adam sat, watching her through the window. He grinned, waved. She waved back as her gaze slid to the cheerleaders, who now sat at the counter, flirting with a group of guys. "But I've got in under control. It would help if I knew what to look for. Did John give you any information other than we had to keep an eye on Adam?"

"Sorry, Sweetie," Her father's voice was tired, "He didn't say what was coming. For all we know, nothing is coming, he just wanted the kid looked after. I've been asking around, seems like something big is going down but no one knows for sure what it is. John probably knows but Hell if I can get him on the phone. Just be on guard and I'll be home soon as I can."

"Dad," Nicole hurried before he could hang up, "What's John's connection to this kid? Why does he want him protected?"

"Didn't say," Was all her father said before hanging up.

As Nicole rejoined Adam, she made a mental note to do some snooping. Finding out Adam and John's connection just might shed some light on her protection detail.

…

Nicole made sure Adam was home safe and spook free for the night before retiring to her apartment. It was a small, single bedroom with scant hand-me-down furniture they got at Salvation Army. Nicole got the room for herself while her dad would sleep of the sofa when he was home. The kitchen was stocked with microwave dinners and hunter essentials: caffeine, tons of salt, the occasional bottle of dead man's blood and an assortment of herbs and spices that no hunter could be without. Hidden in the closet behind a fake wall were the other hunter essentials: guns of all sizes, machetes, rock salt rounds, silver rounds, flamethrowers. Less conspicuous items were stored where normal people would store them, like the fully stocked first aid kit under the sink.

Nicole dropped her bag beside the sofa and glanced around the room. She'd already salted the windows and drawn a Devil's Trap under the welcome mat. Unbeknownst to the kids at school, she kept a .45 in her bag with rock salt and holy water. If she didn't know any better, she'd think she was paranoid.

With a heavy sigh, she pulled out her laptop and fired up the internet. Her paranoia was going to keep her and Adam alive. The thought comforted her as she began researching a connection between Adam and John.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: There is a good thing about crazy fandoms that know all there is to know about whatever their fandom is…so, for the crazy Supernatural fandom reading this, maybe you could help me out. To get my timeline in perspective with the rest of the show, this takes place just after John is killed at the beginning of season 2. Adam first meets his brothers in season 4 and is at the time (if I remember correctly) 19. So for my story, he would be 17, yes? **_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supernatural, I'm just a lowly writer that needs something to do. _

**Chapter Five**

Be prepared for anything. That's the hunter creed. When you first walk into a job, chances are you know nothing about what you're up against. You know it kills, you know it's bad, you know that you're the only thing stopping it from killing again. You go in fully loaded and as you figure out what it is your hunting, you select your weapon and strike.

There are times, however, when the research doesn't tell you much, Nicole thought grimly as she looked at the grainy black and white photo of John Winchester from eighteen years ago. Hours of surfing through local papers and this is all she had a blurry shadow of John Winchester. As small as it was, when she considered it was John she was trying to hunt down, she was lucky to have anything. The photo put John in Windom eighteen years ago. It was for job, Nicole could tell that much from the headlines, but she didn't know what he had been hunting. To figure that out, she'd sniff around town, question people who had been around at the time, starting with the sheriff.

…

The lunch room was alive and busy as a bee hive as hungry teenagers poured in to eat, mingle, and gossip. Nicole had quickly learned that the lunch room was sacred to the American high school student. Each cast had its own table, which they ate at every day without fail. No one was allowed to invite themselves into a table or sit at the wrong table for whatever stereotype they fell into. Cheerleaders sat front and center at a long table where they could bask in attention; jocks sat on the next table over so they could flirt; nerds hid in the corner, emo skaters ate in the hall. Adam and Nicole – along with Adam's best friend, Nathan - sat off to the side, avoiding most cliques.

Nathan was a tall, slender boy with thick curly hair and olive skin. He, like Adam, smiled easily and was never serious. He would also be playing soccer in the spring. Nicole had a few classes with him and in her initial check up on Adam's life, he had turned up demon free and safe to be around.

"So, Nicole," Nathan grinned across the table, "I know you're new to the whole high school bit, so I'm taking it upon myself to acquaint you with the foolhardy, pointless, and totally awesome traditions of high school life."

Cocking an eyebrow, Nicole looked to Adam, who only shrugged, "Ok, like what?"

Nathan cleared his throat dramatically, "High school's all across America, in this lovely month of October all partake in ritual to welcome the student body back from summer vacation. This ritual includes dresses, ties, party favors and best of all," Nathan pumped his arms up and down and wiggled his eyebrows, "Dancing."

"Are you talking about Homecoming?" Nicole asked, hoping he didn't really do the arm-pump when he danced.

"Ah, man," Nathan looked dejected, "You already know about that."

"I was homeschooled, Nathan, not Amish," Nicole laughed.

Laughing along with her, Adam turned to his friend, "Where are you going with this? I thought you already had a date to Homecoming?"

Nathan shrugged innocently, "I do, but someone can still help Nicole prepare for it. After all," He looked pointedly at Adam, "Other members of the student body do not yet have dates to the Homecoming dance and need to get asking before the good girls," He jerked his head in Nicole's direction, "Get taken."

"Hey, Adam," Carla's airy voice caused them all to turn and Nicole to roll her eyes.

"Carla," Adam acknowledged, being neither too friendly nor too distant.

Carla twirled her hair and bit her lip suggestively, "I just wanted to ask you if tonight would be a good night for me to come over so we can study for Mrs. Finnegan's test on Wednesday. We are study buddies after all." Carla laid a hand on his shoulder and smiled sweetly.

Adam squirmed under her charm, "Uh, sure, Carla. Tonight's fine."

"Great," Carla leaned forward slightly and dropped her voice, "I'll see you then."

As she turned to leave, she shot Nicole a nasty smirk. Nicole rolled her eyes.

"Dude," Nathan was saying, "You have Carla as a study buddy? She is going to suck the marrow right out of your bones, use you up and spit you out like yesterday's garbage."

"No, she's not, it's just studying," Adam shot a warning glance to Nathan to get him to shut up, but he kept going. Nicole watched him closely, her eyes narrow, fork clenched tightly in her hand.

"Sure is," Nathan declared, "Eddie was her last study buddy and you know how that turned out."

Before Adam could say anything, Nicole asked, her voice controlled, "No, I don't. Tell me about it, Nathan."

Against his friend's shaking head and silent plea not to continue, Nathan spilled the juicy details, "Well, Eddie was a nice guy, just like our man Adam here. Carla set her eyes on him and convinced one of the teachers to make them study buddies. After just one 'study buddy'," he made quote-y fingers in the air, "session Eddie went from nice guy that everybody liked to Carla's man slave. He worshipped her all last year; did her homework, washed her car, walked her dog, took her out all over town, went to the dances with her."

"Really," Nicole looked from Nathan to Adam, who kept his eyes down.

"Yeah," Nathan nodded his head and held up his hands as if swearing it was the truth, "Then, at the end of the year, Carla dumped him. He transferred schools and no one has seen him sense. Adam must be her new target."

With a sigh, Adam denied, "I am not. Carla knows I'm not interested, she just needs extra help and Mrs. Finnegan knows I understand the material. This is not one of Carla's devious plans."

Nicole glanced across the cafeteria at Carla, who was flirting up the quarterback. Not one of her plans, my ass, Nicole thought. As Nicole glared at the cheerleader, a devious plan of her own was forming. When the bell rang and the students began herding to their classes, Nicole grabbed Nathan's arm and held him back.

"Do you really think Carla's planning something, Nathan?" She asked, keeping her voice low.

Glancing around and dropping his voice too, as if sensing a plot coming on, Nathan nodded, "Definitely, she's always been interested in Adam. She seems especially interested since you came along."

Nicole furrowed her brow, "Since I came? Never mind, that doesn't matter. Just meet me outside Adam's house tonight. Be careful not to be seen."

Nathan grinned, "Woah, you're jealous, aren't you? If there's going to be a chick fight, I'm totally in."

"I'm not jealous," Nicole bristled, "I just can't stand that stupid Carla."

"Sure," Nathan grinned wider, annoying Nicole even more.

"Shut up. Wear something dark," She barked before heading to class.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: Ok, I made myself a deal. If I can get caught up in my story as far as getting it to season 4 where Sam and Dean met Adam, then I can watch the season 5 episodes with Adam in them. Slight Spoiler – my story lines up with what happens in a roundabout- almost sort of way so I just need to get caught up and then it will be super special AWESOME! *goosebumps* **_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural._

**Chapter Six**

There are lots of ways hunters approach their targets: they could be authorities, professionals, experts in the field, lawyers, insurance providers, even clergy. But sometimes the best way to get your information is to just be yourself. And that's exactly what Nicole planned to do as she pulled up the straps on her backpack and entered the local bar where ex-deputy Joe Barton now bar tendered.

Business was slow at three-thirty in the afternoon and the lone bar tender, Nicole assumed it was Joe, was cleaning the counter, refilling nut bowls and stacking glasses getting ready for the rush that would come after a long day at work. One look at his first customer of the day and he shook his head, "I don't even need to ask for your ID to know I can't serve you."

Nicole hurried to the counter and lifted herself into a stool, "I'm not here for alcohol, I'm here to talk to Joe Barton about a case he worked when he was a cop."

Joe stiffened slightly but stayed calm and uninterested, "I'm Joe Barton. But I'm not allowed to talk about any cases I worked, specially open ones."

Reaching around to pull out the newspaper clipping from her bag, Nicole slid the article across the counter. "You worked the case with the missing bodies in ninety. You were the one that found the bodies."

Joe glanced at the paper but stayed silent so Nicole continued, pointing to John's shadowy figure, "This man, he helped you find them, didn't he?"

"Look," Joe put down the glass he was cleaning and looked Nicole in the eye, "I don't know why you're asking about that case, but we done took care of it. No use pulling it outta the bag now."

"Took care of it?" Nicole leaned forward and lowered her voice, "What was it?" When Joe only shook his head, she gestured again to John, "This man, I'm in the same line of work as he is. I need to know what it was that stole those bodies and what John did while he was in town. Please, it's important."

Joe looked taken aback, "You're in the same line of work? Aren't you a little young?"

Nicole wanted to roll her eyes, but she held Joe's gaze, "Think of me as a trainee if you want. I still do the job. Now, Joe, please, I need to know."

Even though he looked uneasy, Joe sighed and leaned closer to her, dropping his voice, "John came to me and said he could help find the bodies. He told me what done it, we hunted it down and killed it."

"What was it?" Nicole asked.

Joe looked around for eavesdroppers, "A ghoul. He'd been stealing the bodies and eatin'em, had a whole stash where we found the rest. John only stayed long enough to get patched up and then he split."

"Patched up?" Nicole pried for more.

"The ghoul didn't go down without a fight," Joe whispered, "John took a pretty good beating. I drove him to the hospital before returning to find the bodies, left him in the ER but didn't stick around."

Nicole nodded as she filed the information away in her mind. The ER would be next on her list of places to visit. It would be harder to get information there, but if she played her cards right, she could get in. "Joe, was there anyone else involved in the case? Or did you two work alone?"

"Oh, we kept it quiet," Joe hurried, "It ain't exactly something you want getting around, you know. It was just me and him."

Nicole thought for a moment, her mind turning to the picture she saw in Adam's room. On a hunch, she asked, "Do you know if John saw any women while he was in town?"

Joe shook his head, "John was strictly business far as I could tell. He talked to the cemetery owner, the mortician, some of the families, other than that, I don't know."

Getting up from her stool, Nicole muttered a thank you. He was hunting a ghoul, he did the job, went to the ER and then left. Very straightforward case. But then, why did John care about Adam and why was Nicole really here?

"Be careful," Joe called as Nicole left the bar, his brow crinkled with worry and memories.

…

They were sitting in the living room, books spread out on the coffee table and papers shuffled around. Adam was focusing on the subject, Carla was focused on him. Every now and again, Carla would gently touch his hand, give him a welcoming smile. When he rejected it, she'd move in for a different approach, bump their thighs together, giggle and gaze up at him sweetly.

Outside the window, crouched in the bushes, Nicole was fuming. She knew how to shot a gun with near perfect accuracy could disarm a man in three seconds, exercised demons and had even taken out a few shapeshifters but she had no idea how to fight against Carla and her stupid girlish antics. She was huddled outside in a bush fighting her instinct to break in the window and beat Carla to a pulp because even if she didn't know what to do, she knew what she couldn't do.

"Hey, Nathan," She whispered to the boy huddled beside her, "What does foolhardy high school tradition call for us to do in this situation?"

Nathan glanced at her, "I thought you had a plan?"

Nicole sighed, "I had a plan to smother Carla with her own pompom but I didn't think that would be acceptable."

Nathan chuckled, "This is going to be funner than I thought. Good thing I came prepared."

He pulled out a backpack and began rummaging through it, pulling out duct tape, sticky glue, toilet paper, some string and a potato. "Follow me," He whispered before darting out of the bushes and running toward the street where Carla's shiny white Taurus sat.

Nathan crouched down at the rear of the car and pulled out the potato.

"What are doing?" Nicole demanded.

"I'm going to stick the potato in her exhaust pipe. I saw it in a movie once, coolest thing ever, I'm telling you," Nathan grinned.

"Are you crazy?" Nicole snatched the potato from his hands, "We're not trying to kill her. You can't put a potato in the exhaust."

Nathan looked put out, "Sorry."

With a sigh, Nicole glanced at the car, "Tell you what, Nathan, you keep an eye out. I've got a plan."

Nathan followed Nicole around to the front of the car, where Nicole popped open the hood and gazed down at the engine. "What are you doing?"

As Nicole began tinkering, she explained, "I'm fixing her engine up. How far does she live from here?"

"Couple of miles," Nathan shrugged, "She lives out by the hospital far as I know."

"Perfect," Nicole grinned, "That's far enough that her engine will die before she gets home but she can't turn around and walk back to have Adam help her." Nicole finished working under the hood and stood up, "Now, let me see that potato."

Twenty minutes later, Nicole and Nathan stood back and admired her handiwork. In the passenger's seat of Carla's car, the potato sat buckled in with stringy yellow hair, a frown-y face and a toilet paper cheer outfit. A note taped to the shoulder strap warned Carla to back off.

"You have got to be the coolest chick ever," Nathan stated, "I'm going to work extra hard now to get you into the high school tradition spirit and get Adam to ask you to Homecoming."When Nicole started to protest, he shushed her, "Uh-uh, none of that 'I'm not jealous' crap. We just sabotaged her car and made a potato voodoo doll of her. You like Adam and I'm going to set you guys up whether you want to admit it or not."

Nicole was about to answer when Adam's front door opened and Carla stepped out onto the porch.

"Hide!" Nicole shoved Nathan into the bushes and they held their breath until they were sure they hadn't been seen.

"See you in school tomorrow," Carla's airy voice floated over.

"Sure, Carla," Adam muttered before closing the door and sliding the dead bolt.

Nicole and Nathan watched as Carla flounced over to her car and climbed in. She spotted the potato, pulled it out of the seat and stared at it for a few minutes. Her gaze swept around the yard, along the trees and over the bushes before she rolled down the window, dropped the voodoo potato onto the road and drove away.

Before heading to her own car, Nicole picked up the potato and rewrapped its toilet paper skirt around its bloated body. Slipping it into her bag, she glanced to Adam's house and grinned. She could fight demons, monsters, and now snobby teenage girls.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: I wanted to add on to details of Adam's character that were mentioned in Jump the Shark. So, a dab of Boy Scouts, a touch of academia and Voila! Enjoy! ^^**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural._

**Chapter Seven**

Saturday afternoon, Nicole sat alone in her apartment at the island between the kitchen and living room, a cup of yogurt and thin manila file open before her. She was dressed in shorts and an old t-shirt with her hair down and gun close by on the couch. Adam was at a Boy Scout function with tons of witnesses and a boys-only attitude. Nicole had all afternoon to herself. She wasn't worried so much anymore: John had killed the monster haunting the town and as far as she could tell, there were no new spooks. She had her school work finished and now looked over her real work.

She'd gotten the file from a lonely single file clerk at the hospital where John had gotten patched up eighteen years before. She'd had lunch with the guy, cheered him up and asked for the file. Easy. While she was at it, she got a hold of Adam's medical history. As it turned out, Adam's mom was a nurse at the hospital and was on duty when John came in. Nine months later, Adam came along with an empty spot on the father's line of his birth certificate. Connecting the dots, Nicole had it figured: John was Adam's father. She was here to protect the only one of his sons that couldn't protect himself. John had kept him out of the hunting life and Nicole suspected out of Sam and Dean's lives too.

Her thoughts came to a halt when there was a knock at her door. Putting down her yogurt cup and spoon, she reached for the gun before going to the door. A peak out the peephole and she found Adam standing on her door step. Glancing at the clock to confirm that he should still be at Boy Scouts, she hid the gun under a dish towel and opened the door.

"Adam," She smiled, "What are you doing here? I thought you had scouting today."

"I do," Nicole moved aside to let Adam in, quickly glancing down the hall before closing the door. Adam's gaze swept around the room as Nicole took her seat, quickly sweeping the medical records into the manila envelope before Adam could see them. "But Nathan said you might be able to help. He said something about a potato."

Nicole blushed slightly, "Did he now?"

Adam stepped closer, his eyes drifting down her legs before coming back up to her face, "Yeah. See, we're doing this project with some of the younger scouts, showing them how to make things with things that you can find in nature, like pine cones and sticks. It's supposed to help them get their arts and crafts badge without them thinking that arts and crafts are lame. Only the scout master that was supposed to be in charge of the station didn't show up, we have a bunch of scouts eager to make something and we've got nothing."

"And Nathan told you I could help?" Nicole couldn't help but run her fingers through her hair to make sure it wasn't messed up as Adam gazed at her.

Adam nodded, "If you're not busy, could you help us out?"

When Adam looked that good, his clear blue eyes locked on hers, Nicole couldn't refuse. "I'm very good with kids, though." She warned.

Adam grinned, "Thank you so much."

Nicole changed into jeans and pulled on her jacket. Adam was waiting in the lot by his mom's van which he had borrowed for the day.

"You pulled your hair up," He commented as they buckled in.

Nicole reached up for her hair and shot a nervous glance to Adam, "Should I leave it down?" When hunting, it was best to pull your hair back. Your line of sight was un-obscured; you didn't have stray locks getting in the way when fighting. Every good female hunter kept her hair away from her face.

Adam shook his head, "No, it's ok. I just thought-"He hesitated for a moment, keeping his eyes on the road. "I just thought it looked nice down."

Nicole felt her cheeks warm as she too turned her gaze to the road. Almost without thinking, she slipped the elastic from her hair and let the tresses fall. She ran her fingers through a few times and tucked a lock behind her ear. Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw Adam smile.

The Boy Scouts met at the YMCA down the block from the high school. It was the annual county-wide Scouting Fair that brought dozens of troops together for workshops and training courses. There were several stations with different activities that would earn the scouts different badges: first aid, arts and crafts, survival skills, compass reading. Adam and Nathan were set up in a back room of the YMCA with boxes of leaves, pine cones, sticks, some pipe cleaners and a whole shoe box full of odds and ends, Nicole guessed from a grandma's craft closet. A troop of a dozen boys about ten years old were running around the room, screaming and laughing when Nicole and Adam got there.

"Nathan!" Adam shouted, making his way to his friend who was trying and failing to get the kids to calm down.

Nathan turned to them, pleading, "I tried to keep them calm but as soon as you left, they just exploded."

"Alright," Adam held his hands out to keep Nathan calm before turning to the boys, "Hey! Guys! Come on! Settle down, we're going to start."

The boys ignored Adam and kept on with their obnoxious game. One boy, who seemed more obnoxious and the cause of the ruckus, chased a small kid around the room, passed Adam, Nathan and Nicole. With lightning reflexes, Nicole grabbed the kid held him back.

"Shut up!" She yelled, whipping the kid around and leveling a serious stare with him. "Knock it off and pay attention."

"Woah, did you see how fast she was?" One of the boys said as silence descended on the room.

"Told you she is awesome," Nicole heard Nathan whisper to Adam before he cleared his throat and addressed the scouts. "Alright, boys, we're going to learn how to take seemingly boring leaves and pine cones and turn them into something amazing." Nathan spread his hands in a grand gesture to impress the boys but only got bored stares.

"We're going to be doing arts and crafts?" The obnoxious kid asked, "That's lame. Why can't we build a fire or shot a bow and arrow."

"Because even men need to be creative," Nicole put in when Adam and Nathan were lost for words. "Sure, you guys are scouts and can find your way when you're lost and shot a gun, but what's really impressive is when you can be creative with those skills and produce more than just a deer mounted on the wall."

The boys all turned to Nicole, suddenly interested. Adam and Nathan exchanged a look, even if they were learning how to iron a shirt, if there was a girl involved they were pretty sure the boys would be interested.

"So, what are we going to make?" One of the kids demanded of Adam.

"Well," Adam glanced at Nicole who glanced at their boxes of supplies. She picked up a pine cone, began gluing leaves to it, added some pipe cleaner, found some wiggly eyes and added those and presented her creation. The leaves were wrapped around the base like a tribal skirt while the pipe cleaner shot off the head like crazy dread locks. The crazy eyes and a stick made him look like a savage hunter with his spear ready to strike.

"Hunters," Nicole showed off her warrior, a grin of pride on her face, "We're making pine cone hunters."

The boys all gathered around, even Nathan and Adam, "Wow, cool. Show us how."

Once they got started, the boys got into it adding shields and clubs to the arsenal. With ten minutes left in the class, they broke into groups and played war with the pine cone warriors. When time was up, they dashed off to join their friends, proudly displaying the creations.

"Do you have another group coming?" Nicole asked as she helped Adam and Nathan pick up the scraps.

"No," Adam tossed a rogue pine cone into the box, "They only sign up for two classes, one in the morning, one in the afternoon. We didn't have a class this morning so we tried to come up with something, but couldn't."

Nathan chimed in, "That's when I told him you could help."

"Yeah and thanks for helping. I really appreciate it," Adam met Nicole's gaze and held it until Nathan cleared his throat.

"I appreciate it, too," He said, throwing an arm around Adam's shoulders, "Maybe not as much as Adam, but I still do."

Nicole smiled, "Anytime, guys."

When she turned to leave, Nathan pushed Adam forward, giving him an encouraging nod.

"Hey, Nicole," Adam hurried after her, glancing back annoyed at Nathan. "We're having the award ceremony now and after that, Nathan and I were going to grab a bite down at Oliver's, if you want to stick around and join us."

Nicole thought of her empty apartment and the frozen dinners in the freezer and found she didn't want to be alone. Suddenly, her solitary hunter's existence seemed suffocating. "I'd love to," She smiled and followed Adam down the hall toward the large auditorium where the ceremony was being held. A hundred boys filled the seats surrounded by parents and scout leaders. The ceremony wasn't fancy but each troop took its turn presenting the awards and congratulating their scouts. Adam and Nathan went up to present the arts and craft badges and a balding middle aged man with a beer gut stretching the top of his scout uniform announced that Adam would be working for his Eagle Scout award. There was applause and soon the ceremony was over.

"You guys did a great job," Nicole congratulated as they climbed into Adam's mom's van.

"You bet we did!" Nathan punched the air. "And they thought arts and crafts would be lame."

"And it would have been," Adam reminded, "If Nicole hadn't saved our butts."

Nathan leaned forward so his face was between Adam and Nicole in the front seats, "For sure. And the way she handled that kid, snatched him right out of the chase and told him to shut up. That was epic. Now, I'm starving, let's get to Oliver's."

Adam pulled out of the parking lot and headed down the street, "Alright, but I've got to pick my mom up from the hospital at eight."

"Hospital?" Nicole asked. It was hard to remember what Adam did and didn't know she knew about him. She already knew that his mom was a nurse, but he didn't know.

"She's a nurse out at Windom Memorial," Adam explained. "I took her this morning so I could use the car."

"A nurse, interesting," Nicole nodded.

Nathan clapped a hand on Adam's shoulder, "Yep, she's the reason Adam wants to get into medicine himself."

That was new. Nicole glanced to Adam, "You want to be a doctor?"

He nodded, "I'm going to apply to University of Minnesota next year, at least if my SATs are good enough."

Nathan scoffed, "Of course they will be, Adam's a genius."

"When are the SATs?" Nicole had never given a thought to going to college but suddenly, she found herself interested. She told herself it was for the job, John hadn't put a time frame on it so she had to think of life after high school. That in itself was a weird enough thought so she stopped herself before she could examine the real reason she was interested.

"End of the year," Nathan answered, "Then next year, we'll start applying for colleges and by graduation, we'll have a plan for where we're going."

"Are you going to take the SATs?" Adam asked, parking in front of Cousin Oliver's Diner.

"I've never thought about going to college," Nicole admitted, hanging back with Adam as Nathan rushed into the diner. "With all the moving we've done, I never thought about settling down and getting a real job." Nicole caught herself and stammered, "I mean, a really good job."

"Do you want to go to college?" Adam asked, not sounding judgmental or demanding an answer, just asking, as a friend.

Nicole didn't know how to answer; hunting was all she'd ever know. No one had ever given her the choice, no one asked what she wanted and not even she knew if she knew what she wanted. Looking up at Adam, the one giving her a choice, the one offering a different life even if it would just be a cover for her job, she found herself replying, "I don't test well."

Adam smiled, "I guess we'll have to work on that."

"I guess so," Nicole agreed as she followed Adam into the diner. For the first time in her life, she didn't glance around to survey the crowd or find an escape route if anything went wrong. She didn't sit with her back to the wall in the corner of the room. She sat beside Adam, a smile on her face, her shoulders relaxed and ordered the BLT which, according to Adam, was the best thing on the menu.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews! It totally makes me what to keep writing! i've got such a great plan for the story and can't wait to share it with you guys!**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural._

**Chapter Eight**

Monday morning, Nicole arrived an hour early to school as she always did to confirm things were in order to find her locker broken open, books and papers strewn down the hall and fat wads of gum peppering the inside. One clump of gum held a note: Make me. Nicole's first thought was Carla, the second, she was glad she decided against keeping a salt-round loaded gun and silver knife in her locker. With a sigh, Nicole dropped her bag by her locker and began picking up the books and papers. When she came across paper that had writing on it – her notes and assignments – permanent marker marred the pages and made it impossible to read or turn it for a grade.

Angry, Nicole slammed the pages into the garbage and ripped a hand through her hair, pushing the strands from her eyes and wishing she could pull her hair into a pony tail. Gathering the books and binders, she piled them by her locker before heading for the janitor's closet down the hall by the bathrooms. It was child's play to pick the lock and find the paint scraper. The janitor wasn't due for work until later, so Nicole didn't think he'd miss it. She stomped back to her locker and began scraping the gum.

She had the bottom half and the door cleared of Juicy Fruit when more kids started filling the halls and Adam appeared, Nathan followed closely behind.

"What happened?" Adam asked, taking in the wads of gum and the stack of books.

"A pack of Juicy Fruit exploded in my locker," Nicole seethed. She bent down and slapped the most recently freed wad onto the larger ball of already freed pieces in the garbage can.

Nathan picked up the note and furrowed his brow, "Carla must have figured out it was you."

"What was you?" Adam asked, looking from Nathan to Nicole as Nicole grabbed the note from Nathan and shot him an annoyed glare.

"Of course she did," Nicole growled, "I'm the only one in this stupid school that doesn't bow to her every whim."

"What did you do?" Adam asked again.

Nathan grinned, "Man, it was awesome." But before he could continue, Carla appeared, her airy laughter causing Nicole to clench her fists.

"Good morning, Adam," Carla said warmly before turning to Nicole, her warm voice becoming cold, "Nicole."

"Carla," Nicole shot back.

"I hope you like Juicy Fruit," Carla smirked and showed off the wad of gum in her mouth, "I know I do."

Nicole stepped up to Carla, getting in her face and keeping her voice low, "I just love Juicy Fruit, almost as much as you love potatoes."

The girls glared at each other for several minutes. Adam and Nathan held their breath, afraid to make a move and disturb the tension mounting.

After a minute, Nicole took a step back, "I'm not going to fight you, Carla. I wouldn't waste my time."

Carla looked triumphant as Nicole turned and picked up her backpack. As Nicole stood up, Carla pulled out her gum and slapped the back of Nicole's head, "Just remember who runs this school, Nicole."

Adam stepped forward before Nicole could lunge for Carla, "Hey, Carla, come on. Don't be childish."

Carla smirked as she walked away, disappearing into the crowd of students. Nicole touched the back of her hair, where the wad of Juicy Fruit was now tangled. Clenching her jaw, she bent down and angrily slammed her books onto the bottom shelf of her locker before slamming the door closed.

"Are you ok?" Adam asked, placing a hand on Nicole's shoulder.

"Damn it all if that girl doesn't get under my skin more than a shapeshift-" Nicole caught herself and took a deep, calming breath. "I'm fine." She turned to Adam and Nathan, who watched her wearily. "If you'll excuse me, I need to get the gum out of my hair."

Nicole didn't know the first thing about getting gum out of hair. It was sticky, messy and only got worse the more she tried to get it out. The bell for first period rang and still, Nicole was stuck in the girl's bathroom struggling with the wad of gum and hair. After about fifteen minutes, she gave up, grabbed her bag and headed for her truck.

There was a hair salon several blocks away and this early in the morning business was slow. The ladies took one look at Nicole when she came barreling through the door and cringed.

"I need help," Nicole choked out behind clenched teeth.

"You sure do," A large woman in a lime green smock with heavy makeup and hair five inches above her head agreed. "Come have a seat and I'll get you cleaned up."

As the woman whose nametag read Bethany worked, Nicole explained, "I got into a disagreement with a girl at school. The little skank keeps coming around, waving her stupid body in front of Adam and giggling like she's something special. Ugh, makes me so mad."

"Looks like someone's jealous," Bethany worked furiously at the gum, "You really got it stuck in there."

"No kidding," Nicole growled. "Nathan says that too, but how can I be jealous? Adam and I are just friends. I can't get emotionally involved, I'm here to look out for him and make sure he stays out of trouble, not go to dances and fight off other girls."

Bethany shook her head, "Isn't that the way it always goes? Take it from me, Honey, if you want to get rid of this skank, you gotta fight her at her own game."

Nicole glanced at Bethany in the mirror, "How do I do that?"

A wide grin spread across Bethany's round face, "Honey, leave it to me. I'll get you hooked up."

…

Nicole made it back to school just in time for lunch. She stopped by the office, dropped off a forged doctor's note to explain her tardy and ran off to the cafeteria. As she walked through the halls, several guys turned to watch as she passed; a few even waved and said hi. She tried to be nice but she was nervous and all the looks were making her self-conscious. As a hunter, she wasn't supposed to stand out. She had to blend in, sneak up and strike. This plan of Bethany's was so far out of her comfort zone, she didn't even know if she could pull it off.

As Nicole reached the cafeteria, she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the glass. Her hair was now short, falling just above her shoulders and framing her face nicely. Her long lashes were swiped with mascara and her cheeks lightly dusted to bring color to her face. It's just a hair cut, Nicole thought impatiently as she pushed through the doors and marched through the cafeteria, determined not to let it get the better of her.

She purposely entered from the opposite side where they usually sat so she had to pass the jocks and cheerleaders. All the stares made the butterflies in her stomach worse until she saw Carla's scowl when the quarterback forgot about her and approached Nicole.

"Hey," He grinned stupidly.

Nicole smiled politely, "Hey, Donnie,"

"Wow," He grinned wider, "You know my name. Carla doesn't even get it right."

"Imagine that," Nicole shot a look to Carla before excusing herself and reassuring Donnie they could talk later.

All self consciousness disappeared when she sat across from Adam and he smiled at her, "You got a haircut. It looks great."

"Thanks," Nicole forced herself not to run a hand through it, "I couldn't get the gum out so I ran to the parlor down the road and they helped me out."

Nathan shoved his sandwich into his mouth, "Why didn't you just use peanut butter? That's what my sister uses."

"How does your sister get gum in her hair?" Nicole asked, baffled that he knew this bit of beauty secret advice.

With a shrug he replied, "I put it there."

Nicole rolled her eyes and Adam laughed, "You're so mean."

With a grin, Nathan finished off his lunch and made an excuse to leave. After he was gone, Adam slid his tray across the table, "Fries?"

"Sure," Nicole helped herself, falling into the comfortable companionship of Adam.

After munching down a few fries, Adam said, "We got the rest of the gum out of your locker. And somehow the principle found out Carla broke into the school last night. She's got detention for the next two weeks."

Nicole couldn't help but smile, "Thanks, Adam."

"No problem," he reached across the table and layer a hand on hers. It was warm and comforting, enveloping her hand, making her feel soft and feminine like she never had before.

"Adam, I-" the ring of the bell make them both jump and Adam pulled his hand away. Nicole cleared her throat, "Guess we should get to class."

Adam looked disappointed as they stood and followed the crowd.

...

"Hey, Nicole," Donnie was waiting at her locker after school, leaning up against it with a charming smile on his face.

"Donnie," Nicole returned his smile as she opened her locker and put her books away, "What's up?"

"Let me get straight to the point. Do you have a date to Homecoming?" Donnie didn't wait for an answer, "See I was going to take Carla but now I wanna go with you."

Nicole wanted say yes just to piss off Carla but she was hoping someone else would ask her, "Gee, Donnie, that sounds great but you see-"

Suddenly, Nathan appeared at her side, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "Sorry buddy, too slow. She's got a date already."

"Oh," Donnie hung his head, "Guess I'll take Carla then."

As he walked away, Nathan moved to face Nicole, "Can I have the key to your apartment?"

Nicole's hunter instincts suddenly kicked in and she was instantly on guard. Her eyes narrowed as she assessed Nathan and their surroundings. Subconsciously, she noted possible weapons: the fire extinguisher across the hall, the books on the shelf of her locker, the knife hidden in her bag. "Why?"

"So Adam and I can get in," Nathan replied like she should already know.

"Why do you need in?" Nicole asked, her hand tightening on the strap of her bag.

Nathan laughed, "Oh my young Padawon Nicole, you have much to learn yet about foolhardy tradition. When a guy asks a girl to Homecoming or Prom or anything like that, it's customary for him to do so in an extravagant display of machismo, much like peacocks in the wilds of Africa."

Nicole nodded, "Ok but that still doesn't tell me why you need to get into my apartment."

Nathan hung his shoulders, "Don't make me ruin all of the surprise Nicole that will take all the fun out of it. We just want to sneak in, plant the question in a grandiose fashion and leave. I promise I won't let Adam rummage through your underwear drawer or steal your perfume. Oh, and you'll need to be gone for an hour or so around eight o'clock tonight."

Nicole mulled it over for a minute, "Fine. But I only have one key."

"Great!" Nathan punched the air, "Just leave the key under the mat or something. We'll put it back so you can get in."

Nicole reached into her bag and pulled out a key chain. She pulled off her apartment key along with the key chain it was attached to: a caricature o Bill Murray as a Ghostbuster. "Don't lose it."

Nathan took the key, "Are you sure? Don't you need to get in before then?"

Nicole shook her head, "I've got some errands to run and I don't trust leaving my key under the mat. Just leave it on the counter and lock up when you're done."

Nathan shrugged, "Cool. See you later."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note: Ok, I forgot that I made Nicole's apartment one room, stupid on my part really. I'm amazed that I even did that. So, from now on, it's two bedroom. Just go with it. ^^'**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural._

**Chapter Nine**

It was easy for Nicole to pick the lock of her apartment when she got home after school. She made sure all the guns were hidden, the dozens of bags of salt stashed under the sink, the charms and herbs shoved under the bed. She fought with herself for a good thirty minutes before sweeping the salt from the window sills. It was only for a few hours and there were no demons in town, she reasoned. As soon as they were done, she'd re-salt the windows and her father would never know.

As she left her apartment, a part of her felt naked and exposed. She was uneasy and on edge as she drove out of the lot and headed to the library to do her homework. The fact that it was only Adam and Nathan going into her apartment gave her some comfort, but only some.

Nicole ambled her way through the ancient Romans, surfed passed finding x in square roots and polished off an essay on the themes of Romeo and Juliet. By the time she was finished it was quarter to nine and the library was getting ready to close. She gathered her stuff and headed to her truck. Nathan had asked for an hour so Nicole decided to swing by Oliver's for a burger before she headed home.

When she pulled into the lot, she didn't see Nathan or Adam's car but when she glanced up at the apartment, her living room light was on. She was instantly alert and hoped that the boys just forgot to turn off the light.

She took the stairs cautiously and pulled the .45 out of her bag. The door was slightly ajar when she stepped onto the landing. Adrenalin surged through her veins as she crept up. Taking a deep breath, she pushed open the door and swept her gun around the room.

At first, she was stunned. There was color everywhere. Big balloons in reds, pinks, blues, greens, some sparkled, some were glittery. The room was full of them piled high on the furniture and drifting lazily across the floor. The strangest thing, however, was seeing her dad sitting at the bar, an angry glare fixed on her.

"Dad?" Nicole asked instantly regretting taking the salt from the windows.

"Nicole Avalina Wesson," her dad's voice was full of dangerously controlled fury. "You have some explaining to do."

Nicole hung her head and joined her dad by the island, kicking the balloons out of the way and careful to hide the smile they brought to her face. "Where should I start?"

It was meant to be rhetorical but Carl answered anyway, "Start with why you let your guard down and didn't put salt on the windows. I trusted you with this job, if you can't handle it then tell me now before John's kid gets hurt."

Her father's harsh words stung. Nicole noticed the manila folder with the medical records on the counter. Her dad had found them. Also on the counter was her house key and a note. _Will you go to homecoming with me? Pop the balloons to find my name. _She read.

First, she had to answer her father, "Some guys from school were coming over to..." she gestured to the balloons. "I couldn't have them asking questions so I took the salt off but," she hurried on, "I wouldn't have done it if I wasn't one hundred percent sure there were no threats in this town. I've been monitoring all the signs for demons and spirits and there's nothing. Adam is safe Dad, I will not let anything happen to him."

Carl was impressed by the resolve in her voice. He didn't really think that she couldn't handle a case by herself – Hell, she did the job better than some of the guys he'd worked with that were twice her size - but that didn't forgive her slip up. "Next time, be creative. Lie. What's with the haircut?"

Nicole brushed her hair out of her face, "I had to cut it. There was…an accident at school."

"Accident?" Her dad reached over and tugged strand lightly, his voice light as he teased, "How do you expect to do your job with it in your face all the time?"

Nicole smiled, "I'll find a way."

Suddenly, her dad's eyes softened and his voice fell, "You look like your mom." Before she could reply, he got up and headed down the hall. "You better start popping." he called before closing the bedroom door.

Nicole let the grin she'd been holding in spread across her face as she reached out with the fascination of a child and grabbed the first balloon. It was a glittery green, her favorite color. She pulled out the knife her father had given her when she first started training in the hunter business from her backpack and stabbed the balloon. Surprise and delight lit up her face when glitter fell to the floor in a rain of scintillating light. Laughter burst out of her as she reached for another balloon and popped it. She made a game out it: whirling around as if in battle, stabbing the balloons as she leapt over furniture and kicked up glitter. Not all the balloons had glitter inside; those were the least exciting to pop. When she had popped them all and was sore from all the laughter and breathing hard, she frowned. None had held Adams name inside. She sifted through the piles of glitter around the room but found nothing. She reread the note, just to be sure. Yep, it should have been in a balloon but wasn't.

Disappointed, Nicole glanced around at the now glittering living room where remnants of the balloons now lay dead on the floor. With a sigh, she headed down the hall to her room where she kept the vacuum.

When she opened her room door, a single balloon bobbed in the air, tied to her bed post. It was green. Nicole's hand shook as she reached out and caught the sting pulling the balloon close. Without popping it, she read the name inside clearly.  
"Adam,"

...

Nicole couldn't wait for school to start. She needed to talk to Nathan right now! She paced outside his locker and shot a glance done the hall every few seconds. As soon as he came around the corner, she rushed toward him.

"Nathan!" She practically screamed, "I need your help."

Nathan glanced around, his brow wrinkling with concern, "Sure, what's wrong? Is it Carla again?"

"What? No, no, it's not her. It Adam," Nicole fidgeted as she talked running a hand through her hair only to remember it was shorter, wringing her hands and biting her lip. "I figured sense there was a fancy peacock way of asking girls to the dance there might be some fancy peacock way I'm supposed to respond."

Nathan grinned, "Hey! You're learning!" Nathan led the way down the hall back to his locker. "And of course I'll help you I'm your foolhardy tradition mentor." As he rummaged through his locker, he thought, "It needs to be something fun, something original, something he won't expect and if he has to get dirty while looking for it, all the better. I'm thinking pudding."

Nicole blinked, "Pudding? How is pudding an answer?"

Nathan shook his head, "Nicole, Nicole, Nicole, you take your answer, yes, and write it on a piece of paper and put it in a Ziploc bag. Then, you put it in a little blow up swimming pool and fill the pool with pudding. He'll have to find your answer in the pudding."

Nicole cocked an eyebrow, "And that would be socially acceptable?"

Nathan grinned, "Yes."

"Ok," Nicole nodded. "Where do we get the pool?"

"Just so happens I have one you can use." Nathan closed his locker, "Meet me here after school and we'll get it done. Don't say anything to Adam about it. Don't mention the dance or the balloons or anything."

At Nicole's doubtful look, he added, "It would be socially unacceptable if you did."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note: Epic tie-in! I'll totally give a cookie to the person who knows the episode!**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural._

**Chapter Ten**

"The front porch? Really?" Nicole questioned as Nathan took a deep breath and blew into the child's swimming pool.

Nathan nodded and gasped for breath, "He won't miss it."

Nicole shrugged, her eyes sweeping the street as she waited for Nathan to finish blowing up the pool. There were a dozen 12-pack containers of pudding stacked on the steps beside her along with a box of Ziploc bags and the note she would slip into the pudding pool. She hadn't told Nathan but she'd spent her entire last two periods of school writing the note just perfect. All it said was 'Yes' but the letters were perfectly spaced, even, and in the best handwriting she could produce. Nathan had typed up instructions for Adam to swim around the pudding to find the answer on a separate sheet of paper they would tape to his front door.

When Nathan was finally done, Nicole put the note in bag and was about to put it in the pool when she stopped, her hand frozen in the air.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked.

Grinning, Nicole looked up, "What if I didn't put the answer in the pool? What if I put it up in his room along with a cup of pudding?"

Nathan shook with excitement, "I love the way you think!"

So, keeping the note out of the mess, they began emptying containers of pudding into the pool. Nicole also set aside an unopened container to slip into his room later. Spoonful after spoonful they shoveled in, occasionally glancing down the street to make sure Adam wasn't on his way home yet. About half way through, Nicole's cell phone rang.

Setting aside her pudding cup, she dug her phone out of her pocket and glanced at the number, "Hey, Bobby."

"You still got that old Greek text I lent to your father a few years ago?" Bobby Singer's rough voice skipped all formalities.

"I think so, why?" Nicole picked up another pudding and began spooning it out as she listened.

Bobby sighed, "Sam and Dean Winchester are up to the knees in ancient Greek zombie rituals. They asked me to look into how to get rid of the damn thing but Hell if I can find anything. Could you take a peek, see if there's anything in that book about zombies?"

"Zombies?" Nicole asked before mentally slapping her head. With a glance over at Nathan, who looked up curiously, she held up a finger, signaling she'd be right back. When she was off the porch and by her truck, she spoke again, "Zombies, Bobby? I don't know, as far as lore goes, their worse than vampires: hundreds of legends, no one knows what's fact or fiction, and I've never heard of a way to get rid of them."

"Can you just look? These boys have got a real problem on their hand," Bobby asked again.

Nicole climbed into the bed of her truck and unlocked the large cargo locker near the carriage. The lockers were usually used by normal hunters to store guns and ammo, for a hunter like Nicole, it stored much more. She kept the guns and ammo in a secret bottom while books and harmless trinkets sat on top. Bobby's book, an old leather bound text with ancient Greek symbols on the cover, was under a pile of hexes and charms of the nineteenth century.

"I found the book, Bobby," Nicole commented as she flipped through the pages, skimming for any mention of zombies or the undead. She wasn't fluent in ancient Greek, but she knew basic words that were common when hunting various creatures of the night. Zombie was one of them.

"Alight, I found something," Nicole juggled the book and her phone, "It's not exactly an answer, but it might help."

"Shoot," Bobby replied.

"There's a mention of an old ritual they use to perform on their enemies during harvest season," Nicole scanned the text, "They would take dead villagers, pull them from the grave and curse the crops of their enemies. In retaliation, the enemy would stake the undead into their coffins. After that, there's a bunch of symbols I don't know, maybe a spell or something."

Bobby was silent for a moment, "Alright. Send me a picture of the spell, I'll get working on translating it, see if it helps."

Nicole laid the book on the truck bed and used the camera on her phone to snap a picture. "It's on its way, Bobby."

"Thanks, kid," Bobby said before hanging up.

Locking the book back up in the locker, she rejoined Nathan on the porch. A glance at the pudding containers told her they still had three boxes to go.

"Zombies, huh?" Nathan asked casually as they continued to spoon out pudding.

"Yeah, Bobby's a family friend, really into Xbox," Nicole felt the lie slide off her tongue easily, "Got stuck on a level of _Dead Rising_ and needed a hint."

Nathan nodded, "Cool game. Level six is a bitch."

Nicole grinned, using his comment to help her lie, "That's the one he's stuck on."

…

When Nicole got home that night, loaded down with teen magazines full of information on Homecoming that Nathan had lent to her, she found the apartment empty. On the counter was envelope full of cash and a note telling her to take care, her dad would be back in a few days and he'd call when he got to Beauford, North Dakota, the sight of his next hunt.

Nicole stored the cash, most likely hustled out of a game of poker, and headed to her room. With a smile to the green balloon bobbing in greeting, she plopped on her bed and began going through the magazines.

"These will help you get ready for the big day," Nathan had explained when they finished filling the pool and placing the note in Adam's room. "My girlfriend gave them to me for you to borrow, so don't lose them. I'll be in the dog house if you do." Nathan had winked and grinned.

"How come I've never met your girlfriend?" Nicole had asked, thumbing through the magazines.

Nathan's grin widened, "She goes to a private school just outside of town. You and Adam will meet her at Homecoming."

Nicole had cocked an eyebrow and stared in amazement, "Adam hasn't even met her?"

Nathan only shook his head and sauntered to his car. "Is she even real?" Nicole hollered at his back.

She could hear him laughing as he got into his car and drove away.

Whoever his girlfriend was and whether she was real or not, Nicole didn't care. The magazines were a great help. She pulled out a sheet of paper and began taking notes on all the things she would need: a dress, shoes. According to Ms. Suzie's fashion column, she would need a nice, formal dress that was more than Sunday best but less than all out Prom. It would be better if it matched with the boy's outfit and a tragedy if anyone else at the dance had the same dress. Why that was, Nicole couldn't figure out. The shoes needed to be high heels but comfortable to dance in. She would need perfect hair, perfect make-up, perfect everything.

_No wonder teenage girls are anorexic_, she thought as she read about having 'the perfect…' for the tenth time.

At eleven o'clock, she had a list of needs and no idea how to start filling them. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. Nathan hadn't said it would be this much work just to go to one dance. Foolhardy tradition aside, Nicole just wanted a nice, romantic evening with Adam. If this was the way to get it, she'd have to suck it up and attack it just as she did all the other monsters in her life. Like all other hunts, she would look at her information, analyze the situation, interview experts, get the facts and pull off a somewhat thought out plan.

As she crawled into bed, she resolved to make a stop at the one place she knew someone who could help her sort things out and attack the monster called Homecoming head on.


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural._

**Chapter Eleven**

When Nicole got to school, Adam was waiting at her locker a smile on his face as she came towards him. He held a brown paper sack in his hand that he offered to her when she joined him.

"Morning," He greeted.

"Morning," Nicole took the bag he offered, "What's this?"

Adam shrugged, "Thought you might like some breakfast."

Opening the sack, Nicole found two containers of pudding and two plastic spoons. Laughing, she pulled them out, handing him one and keeping the other for herself. They sat down, their backs against the lockers as they broke into the treat.

"Here's to Homecoming," Adam held up his cup as if it were a glass of wine.

Nicole tapped hers together with his and found her smile again home on her lips. She hadn't felt this good in a long time and sitting with Adam, she knew she'd always be happy around him.

"Thank you for the balloons," She scooped up some pudding and licked it from the spoon. "I wanted to thank you yesterday, but Nathan said that would be a social grievance."

Adam laughed, "Of course he did. I'm glad you liked them."

"How did you know my favorite color was green?" Nicole asked, thinking of the balloon still tied to her bed with his name grinning out from it.

"Lucky guess," Adam shrugged like it was nothing but his eyes were grinning, "All your notebooks are green and when we got into your apartment, your quilt on your bed was green and blue. Nathan and I actually did rock paper scissor for what color to do it, blue or green. I won."

"You sure did," Nicole slid closer to Adam her now empty pudding forgotten at her side as she slid her hand into his. He laced his fingers with hers, his large hand encompassing hers. It was warm and comforting and for a moment, made Nicole forget that she was the one protecting him. At his side demons couldn't get her, she was safe.

…

"Back so soon, Sugar?" Bethany's loud voice filled the salon as Nicole pushed through the door after school. Bethany was with another customer, an older lady getting a perm, but she motioned for Nicole to join her anyway.

Nicole sat in the empty stylists chair in the next station as Bethany introduced the older woman, "Melba, this here is Nicole, the poor thing I was telling you about. Nicole, this is my friend Melba."

"Hi," Nicole tilted her head in greeting.

"Oh, dear, you are absolutely gorgeous!" Melba cooed, "And Bethany, you did such a good job! Look at that pretty face. I bet the guys just can't keep their hands off you."

Nicole blushed, "Well, actually-"

Melba cut her off with a loud sigh, "I wish the boys still wanted a piece of me. I tell you what ladies, I haven't seen a decent naked man in years. I may be old, but I ain't dead; I still appreciate a fine looking man now and again."

"Don't we all," Bethany burst into laughter.

Sifting in her seat, Nicole tried again, "Actually, I was hoping I could get your help again, Bethany. I got the boy I want; we're going to Homecoming together."

"I told you that new 'do would work," Bethany beamed with pride as she rolled a section of Melba's hair.

"It did," Nicole smiled at the memory of Carla's horrified expression when Donnie ignored her in favor of Nicole. "But now, I've never been to a dance before and I don't know where to start. I got a few magazines from a friend, but it seems like a lot of work and I just don't know what to do. I thought maybe you could help me again."

"You've never been to a dance before?" Both women looked at her with surprise.

"You aren't one of those crazy Amish people, are you?" Melba dropped her voice and leaned in as if it was a secret society not to be spoken of.

Nicole rolled her eyes, "Why does everyone think that?"

"Don't worry," Bethany waved a hand, "You just need to get out more, Honey. Tell you what, I got Saturday off, why don't we go shopping together. I know some great stores we can find the perfect dress, we'll get you some shoes, you'll be the bell of the ball, Sugar. When is this dance of yours?"

"Next weekend," Nicole sighed, relieved, "Thank you so much."

Melba's face lit up, "Hey! The pastor's taking a vacation in the Bahamas on Saturday so bingo's going to be a real drag. If I tag along with you ladies, I'm sure to hook me a young stud. Count me in!"

Nicole agreed to meet the ladies at the salon Saturday morning before she left and drove through the suburban streets leading to Adam's house. The trees along the road were turning dazzling colors of reds and oranges and the sun flickering through the branches made trees spark to life. The temperature was slowly falling each day, warning of the winter to come. In the fall wind, a sense of awareness grew in Nicole. It seemed like with the coming of winter also came more bumps in the night and more reasons to look over your shoulder. Hopefully, Nicole thought as she pulled up to the curb outside Adam's house, this season she could let her guard down.

Adam was waiting on the porch for her and waved as she climbed from the cabin of her truck. When she mounted the steps, she wrapped her arms around him and let his arms enfold her. They stood for a moment, locked in the embrace, until Nathan stomped noisily up the steps.

"Ladies, ladies, let's break it up. We've got major tests to study for." Nathan didn't wait, just yanked the front door open and waltzed it as if it was his own house.

Pulling back from Nicole, Adam shook his head, "He's too comfortable here."

Nicole laughed as she followed the boys inside. Adam's house was kept neat and clean, unlike his bedroom, Nicole thought. The living room was off to the right, kitchen on the left and the hallway and stairs cutting down the middle. Following Adam so as not to appear like she knew where she was going, Nicole dropped her backpack by the coffee table before entering the kitchen. Nathan wasted no time in rummaging through the cupboards to find snacks. His hunt produced chips, Oreos, and M&M's. Adam in the meantime, fished out three sodas and handed one to Nicole.

"Every good study party needs good food," Nathan informed Nicole, "That's foolhardy tradition number nineteen."

As they trooped into the living room and laid out the snacks on the table, Nathan reached for his bag, "And studying for the SATs calls for an extra special snack: Red Vines."

"Sweet," Nicole snatched a licorice from Nathan and took a bite.

Adam produced several SAT study books and they drove in, heads down, lowered voices, brows crinkled in concentration. They kept at it until the chips were gone, the Red Vines demolished, the Oreos attempted at and the M&Ms untouched.

Nathan crushed his second soda on his head, "Ugh! I can't handle anymore! It's too much!"

With a sigh, Adam closed his book, "Me either. I say we call it a night."

"For sure," Nicole leaned back against the sofa. After the hours of studying, she was thinking the SATs wouldn't be such a big deal. It was all basic knowledge and if she just buffed up on a few dates and facts, she didn't think she'd do too bad.

As they cleaned up, Adam volunteered to make copies of the practice test for next time. It would help give them an idea on what they needed to study and help them focus. Nathan agreed as he rushed out the door, claiming he had to meet his girlfriend.

"Do you ever wonder if his girlfriend is real?" Nicole asked as they stood on the porch and watched Nathan barrel down the road.

With a chuckle, Adam replied, "Sometimes. But Nathan swears she'll be at the dance next weekend."

"Speaking of the dance," Nicole slid her hands into her jacket pockets and leaned against the banister, "I'm going to get a dress on Saturday. Do you have any preference for a color?"

Adam stood beside her, still facing out to the street, hands gripping the rail, "You're asking me? I thought the girl was supposed to make all those choices."

Nicole kicked softly at the air, head down as she shyly replied, "I guess I'm not very good at this stuff."

"Hey, don't worry about it," Adam smiled reassuringly, bumping her shoulder slightly, "You're great. If it helps you pick a dress, I'd be happy to pick the color scheme." He wrinkled his nose as he pretended to think. "Let's see, we'll need to match, of course. It should be something masculine enough for me and feminine enough for you." Nicole laughed as he turned around and wrapped an arm around her, "Maybe something to bring out your eyes."

Nicole gazed up at him, her eyes shining in the porch light. "What about your eyes? We wouldn't want them to feel left out."

"Of course," Adam nodded, a grin on his face, "I guess we're lucky we both have blue eyes."

"I guess so," Nicole leaned in closer, closing the space between them, their eyes locked together.

Adam's gaze drifted down to her lips and for a moment, Nicole thought he was going to kiss her. Unfortunately, the mood was broken by the ringing of her cell phone. Muttering a few choice words under her breath, she pulled out her phone and snapped it open.

"What is it, Gordon?" She tried not to sound angry, after all, Gordon didn't know he was interrupting what could have been the greatest moment of her life. At the same time, she was cautious. The dangerous vampire hunter wasn't high on her list of favorite people and if he was calling, she had reason to be on guard.

"Hey, Nicole," Gordon's voice was calm and level as always but she recognized the cool edge he had when hunting. "I heard your dad was hunting a nest of vamps, thought maybe I could help. Is he around?"

Nicole took a step back from Adam, scanning the yard instinctively, her muscles tensing, "Sorry, you missed him. You could try calling his phone."

"I did, got the answering machine."

"He must be busy then," Nicole strained her ears to listen to the background noise coming from the phone. Wind. A car horn. He was on the move. "I thought you worked alone, anyway?"

Gordon chuckled, "Alright, you got me. I really just need to talk to him, need some information on someone. Maybe you can help me instead. I'm looking for Sam Winchester, have some information he might like to know about. Seen him around?"

The trick when sharing information with someone you didn't trust in the hunter world was to give them enough to trust you in case you needed the favor returned, but not enough to actually help them. Carl had driven this lesson in her skull when they first met Gordon in Tennessee three years previous. "Last I heard he was working a case with Dean out West."

In Gordon's sigh, she knew that he knew she wasn't giving up the details and he wasn't happy about it, "Look, Nicole, this is bigger than you and me. I need to find Sam Winchester before things get out of hand."

"Sorry, Gordon," Nicole shrugged, "I wish I knew more, but I don't. Try Colorado, I heard a few jobs opened up out there." The line went dead and Nicole let out a sigh of relief.

"Is everything ok?" Adam asked, his eyes full of concern.

Nicole smiled in an attempt to reassure him, but her eyes still darted around, searching the growing shadows for movement. "Fine. It's getting late, I should head home."

Adam opened his mouth to say something, but only nodded and stepped aside to let Nicole pass. When she got to her truck, she dialed her dad's number. Gordon was right, the answering machine picked up the call.

"Hey, Dad. Gordon called looking for Sam Winchester. I didn't give him much and he didn't sound happy about it. Watch yourself." She hung up and kept one eye in the rear view the whole way home.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's Note: Writing this story has totally chanced pudding for me. :3 I ate a cup of pudding to get in the zone for this chapter. For all those who ate pudding after reading my story, HOLLA! And a cookie for MarianneP for getting so close and a giant cookie for Padawan BuddyKanobi for getting it spot on! Lol it was Children Shouldn't Play With Dead Things in chapter ten.**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural._

**Chapter Twelve**

All week Nicole was on edge looking over her shoulder running late night surveillance on her apartment and around Adams house, keeping tabs on local news. Every morning she showed up early to school to secure it as best she could. No more was she comfortable in the sea of students between classes or in the streets of the town. After leaving a message for her father, he'd called to tell her to be on guard. Gordon had found him and was helping him track a nest of vampires but he had a bad feeling. Number one rule when hunting: trust your instincts. If something doesn't feel right, it's not.

When Adam was around Nicole kept her cool. She laughed at the right times, held his hand, shared pudding at lunch but was constantly aware of her surroundings.

By Saturday, she was exhausted, yawning widely as she pulled into the salon parking lot. She grabbed her large, caffeine- saturated coffee and hauled her butt out the car. Bethany climbed out of a cherry red Firebird already in the lot.

"Hey, Sugar," She called out, "Melba's on her way." As she walked closer, she eyed Nicole. "You ok? I don't mean to be blunt but you're going to have to work on those circles under your eyes if you want to impress this guy. Sleep will do more for you at this point than any dress."

Nicole frowned, "I know, Bethany, but this week has been a little stressful."

Bethany nodded her head in understanding, "Carla."

"Surprisingly, no," Nicole hadn't heard from Carla all week. The girl had been keeping her distance. "It's another problem."

"You're too young to have so many problems," Bethany pulled out a pack of cigarettes and held one between her fingers. "I'm older than you and I've got plenty of problems, like my bum ex-husband who wants to see his kids more and this smoking habit I've been tryin' to kick for years. Usually I do ok if I just hold it, I don't need to smoke it."

Nicole raised an eyebrow, "Bethany, you're smoking it."

Bethany pulled the cigarette from her mouth, "Damn that always seems to happen. I just wanna hold it and before I know it it's gone and I'm hacking up a lung."

Just then Melba came careening around the corner, wiping her Buick into the parking lot at forty miles an hour. She slammed on the breaks just in time to miss running onto the curb.

"I don't think we should let her drive," Bethany muttered to Nicole as she waved to Melba.

As Melba joined them, she straightened her dress and checked her pearls to make sure they were straight, "Sorry I'm late girls, I had to sneak out of the house. My son didn't think I should go on account of I don't have the eye sight I use to. He thinks it's not safe for me to be driving any more but I think that's a bunch of who-ey."

"Actually he might be on to something," Nicole muttered behind her smile.

"Girl! What happened to you?" Melba shrieked when she looked at Nicole.

Nicole sighed, "Let's just get going."

"I'll drive!" Melba shot her hand into the air as Nicole and Bethany both exclaimed, "No!"

"I'll drive," Nicole volunteered and they all ambled over to her truck.

"You know," Melba grunted as she hoisted herself in to the cab and slid to the middle seat. "This isn't really a girl car. I think that's the root of the problem, dear. You need a more feminine touch in your life."

"It's just me and my dad," Nicole explained as she merged into traffic. "And he works out of town a lot so he's not really around. I never knew my mom."

Bethany clicked her tongue, "That's your problem, sugar, not your car or this Carla girl. You need guidance to keep you outta trouble."

"I don't do so bad," Nicole defended. "And I'm not alone all the time, I used to travel around with my dad on business but he decided it would be best for me to stay and finish school. I can take care of myself."

"Take it from me, girls," Melba insisted, "Life isn't always about taking care of yourself. It's nice to say you can but doesn't do you a damn bit of good if you have no one catch you when you fall. We all need someone. Just look at me, I'm sixty five and not ashamed to say I can't always please myself. Friends aren't a bad thing."

Nicole pondered this as she drove. As a hunter, she had ties to no one. If you let emotions in, people got hurt. People could turn against you and burn you in the end. Sure, you had other hunters to call on if Hell was breaking loose, but that was it. Nicole thought of the last several weeks and time she'd spent with Adam. She trusted him. She felt safe with him. In her definition of friend, he fit the bill. She would do whatever she could to keep him safe but she'd also do what she could to be his friend in return which meant she had to make this Homecoming perfect.

"Alright," Nicole's voice was firm and determined, "What do I need to do to make this perfect?"

Bethany smacked her hands together, "Now that's the spirit, girlfriend! Take a left up here, we're going to Harry's."

Harry's Dress Boutique was a large department store in the center of town. A smartly dressed man greeted them at the door and ushered them to the different selections.

"Now, what are we looking for today, ladies?" He asked, standing hands on hips.

Bethany piped up, "This pretty little thing needs a dress for Homecoming. We're thinking something ultra feminine, pink if you have it."

Nicole held up her hands, "Wait, wait, not pink. Adam wants to wear blue."

The salesman, Marcus read his nametag, grinned, "Oh how sweet, you guys are planning matching outfits. I just love when couples match, it brings a much more intimate feel to the relationship, shows you're in sync and all that. Now, what shade of blue are we going for? Cerulean? Navy? Cobalt? Sapphire? Indigo?" He looked expectantly at Nicole.

"Um…" Nicole glanced to Bethany. "I don't know."

Marcus sighed, "My job is never easy. No worries, I've worked with less, though Adam might have to come in later in order to get just the right color to match yours."

Marcus laced his arm in Nicole's and escorted her through the neatly kept aisles until they reached a section full of blue. On the left were dozens of racks of dark blues which then slowly grew lighter until they reached the pale blue section on the right.

"If I were to take a stab at this, I would say stick to the right," Marcus gestured to the lighter blues, "Because if it were me, I'd want to show off those pretty eyes of yours."

Nicole suddenly became excited, "Yeah! That's what we wanted to do! We picked blue because we both have blue eyes!"

Marcus matched her excitement, "Excellent!" He pulled her into the maze of blue and began pulling dresses out, shoving them into her hands and talking animatedly. "And this one would accent your slender figure. This one would frame your build nicely. This one would show off your arms. How do you feel about your arms? Some girls just hate their arms but I find them to be rather nice. Oh! This one would be perfect for your legs and the slit is slightly more mature which could do well if you know how to hold yourself. I think you could pull it off, but then, let's keep looking."

Marcus became so excited, when they headed to the dressing rooms, he followed her in and began helping her into the dresses.

"Marcus!" Nicole snapped.

"Oh, I am so sorry," Marcus let go of the hem of her shirt and excused himself. "I just get so excited sometimes. Just come out when you've got the first dress on and we'll see how it looks."

Nicole went through a dozen dresses over the next forty-five minutes and Marcus found fault with each one. The first was frumpy, the next to smutty. That one was too loud but this one didn't say enough. One made her look pregnant, one made her too blocky. Finally, when she was nearing the end of the pile Marcus had amassed, she slid on a silky dress the color of Adam's eyes. It was spaghetti strap, with a slit up the leg. She felt soft and feminine and yet knew she could move around if anything were to happen and she needed to tap into her hunter-self.

When she stepped out of the dressing room, Marcus, Bethany, and Melba all gasped.

"Girl, you have got it!" Melba exclaimed, "Forty years ago, I would look just as good in that dress. Shoot, I could probably pull it off now if I had to."

Marcus clapped his hands, "You were made for this dress! Let's get it off and boxed up so we don't ruin it before the big day."

As they went through check out, Carla waltzed in the door. Nicole rolled her eyes.

"Hello, Nicole," Carla said without sounding too pleased, "Getting a dress for Homecoming are we?"

"Carla," Nicole plastered a tight smile on her face.

"So this is Carla," Bethany seized her up before whispering loudly to Nicole, "Don't worry, girl. She's got nothing on you."

Carla frowned but ignored the comment, "I assume you'll be going with Adam."

"And I heard you were going with Donnie," Nicole replied curtly.

"Actually, no," Carla stuck up her nose, "I refused him. I couldn't be someone's second choice, especially if their first choice was you."

Nicole just shook her head, Carla never ceased to amaze her. "Who are you going with then?"

"I'm not tell you," Carla marched away without a second glance.

"That girl's a piece of work," Melba said as watched Carla walk away, "But boy, when I was her age, my butt looked that good, too."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's Note: I've been getting a lot of comments on Gordon's call, I was surprised he called too! But man, it sure is making a promising twist of events! I can't wait to have you all read the upcoming chapters! ^^ **_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural._

**Chapter Thirteen**

When Nicole pulled into her lot, she found Adam sitting in his mother's van, waiting for her to get home. She waved cheerfully. After the afternoon with the girls, she wasn't feeling so edgy and she let herself slip from Hunter to Friend. Along with the box from Harry's, she had shoes to match and a bag of Chinese take-out so she motioned Adam over to help her unload.

"Have fun shopping?" Adam asked as he carried the food in one hand and her Payless bag in the other.

Nicole balanced the dress box as she keyed open the front door and let them in. "Oh yeah, I needed a day off, now if I could get a good night's sleep, I'd be set. I brought home take-out, there's plenty if you want to stay and have some," Nicole said as she took the shoe bag and place it and the dress in the living room.

Adam began unloading the Chinese boxes onto the island, "Sure, if you don't mind."

Nicole smiled up at him, "I love the company."

"Where do you keep the plates?" Adam grinned in return.

"Do you mind eating from the box?" Nicole didn't want to admit that she didn't have dishes. Sure, she had plastic silverware but she lived off frozen dinners and take-out. Not much use for plates in the hunting business.

Adam grabbed a container and a set of chopsticks, "I don't mind."

Nicole led the way into the living room, moved her purchases to the floor and sat down on the couch, her legs tucked underneath her. Adam sat beside her, a grin on his face when he noticed glitter remains in the carpet.

"You really did enjoy the balloons," he commented.

Nicole laughed, "You have no idea. This room was covered in glitter. My dad though he was at a disco."

"You're dads in town?" Adam asked between mouthfuls of Kung Pao chicken.

Nicole swallowed her Lo Mien and shook her head, "Not any more. He was only here for a day. Actually, he got home just after you guys left. I came home to find him wondering why the house was full of balloons."

Adam chuckled but his voice was serious, "It doesn't seem like your dad isn't around much."

Nicole's gaze fell to the floor, "It's his job. Being away is just part of the life and a sacrifice we have to make since I'm in public school now."

"I don't get it," Adam shook his head, "Why did you decide to enroll in public school if you dad still travels?"

For the first time, Nicole couldn't look someone in the eye as she lied. She didn't want to lie to Adam. "I was tired of moving around, always leaving people and being alone. I wanted to grow some roots."

"Well," Adam declared, "I'm glad you're here, either way. And now you don't have to be alone, you have me."

It's ironic, Nicole thought as she smiled up at Adam. She was here to be there for him and now he was there for her.

They finished the Chinese food, reaching across each other to share different entrees, joking about school and the upcoming weekend. Nicole took the leftovers and tossed them in the fridge. When she rejoined Adam on the couch, he produced a small box and slid closer to her.

"I went shopping today, too." he offered her the box.

"What's this?" Nicole took it but stared at him questioningly.

"My tie," Adam answered and watched as she opened to lid. "The rest of the suit is basic black but I wanted to be sure the tie matched your dress. I can take it back if it doesn't."

A smile spread across Nicole's face and she laughed, getting up from the couch and crouching next to her box. She opened it up and showed Adam, "They match perfectly."

"I guess I did good then, well, my mom actually. She helped me," Adam grinned. "Now do I get to see the dress?"

Nicole shook her head closed the box and leapt onto the couch, "Not until the dance."

"Ah, come on, just a quick peek of you in it," Adam pleaded, moving to kneel facing her on the cushion.

Nicole shook her head. "It's a surprise."

"Come on," Adam moved closer and wrapped his arms around her, tickling her sides.

Nicole burst out laughing and struggled weakly, "Adam! Cut it out!"

They collapsed in a pile of giggles, Nicole's head resting on the arm rest as Adam propped himself up on his elbows above her. Their eyes met and Nicole's heart sped up, the laughter dying in her throat. Adams gaze swept over her face and his hand came up to stroke her cheek. His thumb lightly traced her cheekbone.

His voice was a husky whisper when he said, "You should get some rest."

He was about to get up when Nicole grabbed his forearms. She was surprised that she did, but then as she thought of the last few sleepless nights, of worry and paranoia, she found she didn't want to be alone. If Adam left, night would close in. She would see danger in every shadow, worry about was out in night and could be coming. Worse, she would think of Gordon and her father's unease in dealing with him.

"Don't go," she whispered, her eyes pleading him to stay.

Adams brow wrinkled in concern, "Nicole, are you sure you're ok?"

She hated herself for lying to him, but then it wasn't a total lie, "I just don't want to be alone."

"Ok," Adam nodded, stroking her cheek.

They adjusted slightly so Adam was against the back of the couch, his head on the arm rest and Nicole curled up beside him, her head on his chest, one leg wrapped around his.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Adam kissed the top of her head and rubbed his hand over her arm soothingly, "I'm happy to."

Nicole slept easily that night, easier than she ever had before.

...

Hundreds of miles away, Carl and Gordon huddled outside a worn down barn, massive machetes gleaming in the moonlight.

"One of them is in there," Gordon whispered.

Carl's eyes scanned the surrounding trees, "We should wait, follow it back to the nest."

"We already know where the nest is," Gordon countered. "We should attack now while they're separated."

Carl grabbed Gordon's shoulder and held him back, "We suspect where the nest is, we don't know for sure."

"That's good enough for me," Gordon's voice rose and all the hairs on Carl's arm stood on end.

The barn doors opened and a young red head woman stepped out, her eyes glancing around until she focused on the spot of trees where they hid. A grin spread across her lips, revealing gleaming white fangs.

"She knows we're here," Carl swore under his breath as he readied his machete.

He lunged out into the open, meeting the vampire at full speed as she rushed him. Behind him, Gordon watched with a smirk on his face as Carl beheaded the vampire and her body fell to the ground.


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural._

**Chapter Fourteen**

Nicole woke suddenly, her senses kicking into high gear. The sun was still hidden below the horizon but the chirping of birds told her dawn was near. Adam slept soundlessly beneath her. Nothing seemed amiss but her nerves were on high alert.

Suddenly, the buzz of her cell phone on the kitchen counter broke the silence. Her abrupt awakening became clear. Careful not wake Adam, Nicole extracted herself from the couch and answered the phone, her voice low, "It's hot in Topeka."

Her dads voice was also low, "Hey, Sweetie."

"How's the hunt going?" Nicole slid onto a bar stool as she talked.

"I'm not sure. We killed one of the vamps last night, but…" Carl's voice was troubled.

"What is it?" Nicole shot a glance to Adam to be sure he was asleep.

With a heavy sigh Carl replied, "I'm not sure. We tracked one of them to a barn. I wanted to follow it to the nest but Gordon wanted to kill it then. He raised his voice, almost like he wanted it to find us," Carl sighed again. Nicole could imagine him rubbing a hand over his face and shaking his head as he always did when he didn't have answers. "I can't figure it out. Something about Gordon is wrong. The way it went down last night was sloppy. That's not the way Gordon operates."

"Do you need back up?" Nicole's eyes travelled to the closet where enough ammo to take out a demon army was hidden as the sun began to peek through the curtains.

"No, you stay there, enjoy your dance." Carl sighed again. "Just wish I knew what he was up to."

"I'll make some calls, find out what he's been doing the last few months. I'll call if I find something."  
When the line went dead, Nicole debated if she wanted to call now or go back to the couch. Her mind was made up when Adam shifted, his eyes opening when he felt the missing space beside him. Confused, he looked around until he spotted Nicole by the island.

His eyes softened in the glow of the morning, "Hey."

Nicole smiled as he rolled to his side so she could sit beside him. "Did you sleep well?"

"Perfect," His voice was rough, "You?"

"Perfect." she echoed.

"Was that your Dad on the phone?" Adam asked, for a moment causing Nicole panic. She ran through the conversation, what would he have heard? Did she compromise the situation? How would she explain any of it? Then, she relaxed. If he heard anything, if he asked questions, she would tell him the truth.

She nodded and Adam propped himself up on one elbow, "Is everything ok?" His eyes searched her face carefully. Nicole knew he was getting suspicious and she had seen the worried look in his eye last night that told her he was afraid her unrest had something to do with her father. He could tell there was more to the situation than she was telling.

Taking a deep breath, Nicole shook her head, "He's working with a man that he doesn't trust. His gut is telling him something is wrong, but he can't put his finger on it."

"What are they working on?" Adam asked, intrigued.

"They're hunting," Nicole met Adam's gaze, the words on the tip of her tongue. It was just one word, vampires; it held all the truth she could possibly reveal to him. But looking in his eyes, she thought of why she was there, why John had asked her father they keep an eye out. She had to protect him, even if that meant lying. "They're hunting down a murder suspect. He jumped bail and went on the run."

Adam nodded, trusting her while she hated herself for the lies she told. Before Adam could say anything, his cell phone rang. A look at the ID and he groaned.

"It's my mom," He said, "She's probably freaking out." He gathered his stuff and headed for the door.

"Sorry," Nicole followed him to the door, sad to see him leave, glad she didn't have to explain any further.

Adam grinned, "Don't worry. I'll smooth it over. She knows I won't do anything to get in trouble so she won't be too mad once I explain things."

A quick, tight hug and he was gone. Nicole locked the door behind him before pulling out leftover Chinese and settling into a stool at the island. She pulled out her phone and began making calls.

_**Author's Note: So, this chapter got me thinking about lies and secrets. I wanna know, do you think it's ok to lie to protect someone? Or is honesty more important? Let me know what you think! (Don't worry, your comments won't change the outcome of the story. I'm not going to pull a Stephanie Meyer.)**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Author's Note: I ate pudding to get in the zone, I'm totally ready for this chapter! The dance is so close, I'm buzzing with excitement! *flails!***_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural._

**Chapter Fifteen**

"You've reached Carl Wesson. I can't get to the phone right now, leave a message and I'll get back to you."

_Hey, Dad. I made some calls. The best I can get is that Gordon finished a job in New Orleans a couple weeks back, some sort of possession or something. No one seems to know what he's up to now just that he's in a big stink to find the Winchesters. Martin Finley heard from Jo that Gordon was at the Roadhouse just after he finished the New Orleans job, said he was abnormally quiet yet charged up more than he usually is when he's Hunting. Whatever he's up to, Dad, be careful. I'll keep my phone with me during the practice SATs just in case. Love you, Dad._

…

Carl still hadn't called back when Nicole exited Mrs. Markle's classroom Saturday morning, practice test waiting to be graded among the others. Adam and Nathan followed close behind, backpacks swung over their shoulders.

"Man, I had that test in the bag!" Nathan punched the air as they walked down the hallway toward the front of the school.

Adam nodded, "Yeah, I was surprised at how easy it was. But then it's just the practice, maybe the real thing will be different."

"What's the point of practice test if the real one is nothing like it?" Nathan sauntered ahead of the others, his head lifted in pride.

"How do you think you did, Nicole?" Adam asked as he slipped his hand in hers.

Nicole nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Well, you know it's just a practice test, so it doesn't really matter."

Nathan whirled around and began walking backwards as he talked, "Come on, you couldn't have done that bad, you're just as smart as Adam here. How'd you do?"

With as easy as the guys were making it sound, Nicole found it torture to choke out the words, "I told you I don't test well. I didn't even get to finish the math section and my essay was terrible. I probably bombed the whole thing."

"Hey, don't worry," Adam reassured, "If you did do really bad, we can help you improve for the real thing. It's not until the Spring, we'll have plenty of time."

"Yeah," Nathan bumped into door, not paying attention, but he covered it up by pushing the door open and holding it for the other two. "Why don't we go down the Oliver's and treat ourselves to a burger and fries? Will that cheer you up?"

"Sounds good," Adam grinned.

Nicole shook her head, "I can't."

"What?" Both boys exclaimed, "Why not?"

Nicole looked up apologetically, "I have to get ready for the dance."

Nathan glanced at his watch, "It's only noon, the dance isn't for another seven hours. What could you be doing that lasts seven hours?"

Nicole shrugged, "I don't know. Bethany just told me to pick her up when I was done here and she'd help me get ready. She said she could use all the time I could give her."

Adam ignored Nathan's baffled grunts as he was processing the information, "Don't worry about it. You have fun, I'll pick you up at quarter to seven."

Nicole nodded, hugging Adam before dashing off to her car and leaving the boys to their own designs. Bethany was waiting at the curb outside the salon, Melba in tow, when Nicole pulled up. Several large brown sacks were piled at their feet. Nicole climbed out to help them hoist the sacks into the truck bed before they all climbed into the cab and headed for Nicole's apartment.

"What's in the sacks?" Nicole asked.

Bethany tossed a cigarette to the curb before climbing in. "Just a few things we'll need to get you looking like a million bucks: a few curling irons, some hairspray, a pack of bobby pins, my make-up kit, a wax kit, a few other things I thought might come in handy."

"We need all that?" Nicole shot her a look of fear and amazement.

Melba patted her thigh, "Of course we do. It's a lot of work to look good for a man. In my sixty-five years, I've spent nearly ninety-five percent of my time just getting ready for a man. Half the time they don't notice, but if you don't do it, they complain like nobody's business. Take it from me."

"I hear you, girl," Bethany nodded, "Men want us to look good for them but damn if they can take a few seconds to compliment us. If I got a compliment from my ex-husband now and again, I wouldn't have divorced his lazy ass."

When they got to the apartment, they hauled the bags upstairs and soon the living room looked like a salon exploded in it. Bethany had come prepared with three different curling irons, each one bigger than the last, and they were all plugged in and heating up on the coffee table. Hair supplies, nail polish and make-up dotted every available surface. In the kitchen, Melba plugged in a pot full of wax that made Nicole nervous.

"What's the wax for?" She asked, peeking over Melba's shoulder.

"Honey, we gunna wax those legs of yours," Bethany called from the living room. "You're legs will be so smooth, they'll feel like silk. Now, go change into your robe and we'll get started."

"I don't-" Nicole began only to have Bethany thrust a fuzzy pink bathrobe into her hands.

"Get," She waved Nicole away as she busied around the room.

Nicole quickly changed, afraid to leave the two women alone for long. When she came back out, Bethany ushered her onto a bar stool and slid the other one across from her.

"Put your leg up here," She instructed as she stirred the wax.

"Are you sure about this?" Nicole asked even as Bethany and Melba tag teamed spreading wax on her leg.

In response, they plastered on the strips of paper and smoothed them out. Nicole didn't like the way this was going. She could only imagine what they were going to do next.

"Wait, what are you doing with-" Bethany seized the first strip and ripped it away. "Shit! Mothermmmmmm," Nicole took several breaths. It was worse than getting shot. "What the Hell did you do that for?"

"Watch your language," Melba covered her ears. "I'm too old to hear words like that."

Bethany laughed, "Oh, it's not that bad. You won't even feel the next one."

"Cause I'll be numb!" Nicole exclaimed.

Bethany seized another strip and ripped it away. Nicole bit her lip and clenched her fists, swallowing a whole string of nasty expletives. After ripping several more off, Bethany ran her hand over Nicole's leg.

"See, that's not so bad. And I bet you've never gotten such smoothness from shaving," She beamed.

Nicole held her tongue, only glared at Bethany.

"Don't give me that!" Bethany waved a finger at her, "You'll thank me tomorrow after you've had the time of your life with Mr. Lucky Man."

When they were finished with both legs, Nicole felt like she'd just spent all night in a cage with a demon. If they asked her to walk around, she would have pulled out her gun and shot them both. Luckily, she stayed on the stool and Bethany moved to her hair while Melba selected a nail polish. Bethany washed Nicole's hair in the kitchen sink before blow drying it and adding a touch of mousse. Then the curling began.

Melba and Bethany chattered away as they worked, talking about kids and grandkids, husbands, ex-husbands, old boyfriends. Nicole only half listened as her head was tugged one way, her hand the other. Bethany slipped a few times and the iron singed Nicole's scalp. Each time, she'd jerk and Melba would whack her hand, commanding her to be still so she didn't mess up her nails. For Nicole, it was hours of torture far beyond anything a spirit could work up.

At five o'clock, Bethany announced her work was complete while Melba declared the nails dry and ready for anything. Nicole sighed with relief, "I thought you'd never be done."

"Sugar, you gotta pamper yourself more," Bethany insisted. "If you did, it wouldn't be so bad."

"If I did, I would never feel my legs again," Nicole countered, jumping off the stool and opening the fridge. She pulled out more Chinese leftovers and tossed a carton in the microwave.

"What are you doing?" Melba gasped.

Pulling the heated food from the microwave, Nicole shrugged, "Eating. I'm hungry. You want some?"

"Of course I want some, but you shouldn't be eating," Melba rushed to her side and tried to take the container.

Nicole pulled it back defensively, "Excuse me? I'm hungry, why can't I eat?"

"You still need to fit into your dress," Melba said by way of explanation as she heated up her own container.

Nicole shoved a spoonful into her mouth and chewed obnoxiously, "I'll still fit."

Bethany joined them in the kitchen, selecting a container of Chinese for herself, "I wish I had your body, Sugar. If I was as young as you, I'd eat whatever I wanted anytime I wanted."

"That's right," Melba agreed, "Us older ladies have to watch ourselves. We don't want our hips to suddenly expand."


	16. Chapter 16

_**Author's Note: Oh my GOODNESS! I'm so freakin' psyched about this chapter! *foams at the mouth* I hope you guys like it! **_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural._

**Chapter Sixteen**

When the vampires found the dead one's headless body, they fled town. All but one of them. This man was tall and lean, with slicked back hair pulled into a ponytail. His eyes were narrow slits of rage as he glared at Carl and Gordon. They were in a old worn down warehouse on the outskirts of town; the moon was high and the sky cloudy. Carl and Gordon were armed with machetes. The vampire had his fists and revenge on his side.

"You killed my daughter," The vampire seethed. "I'll make you pay."

But neither party moved, just stared at one another, waiting to react. Suddenly, Gordon whipped to the size and brought the hilt of his machete down hard on the back of Carl's head. The other man fell to the floor, crying out and looking at his companion in surprise. Even the vampire was still, surprise widening his eyes. Gordon reached down and forced Carl's hands behind his back and locked them in handcuffs.

Gordon calmly pulled out a crinkled picture from his pocket, Carl recognized it instantly. It was his picture of Nicole that he kept with him, a reminder of what he was fighting for, of what he had to protect.

Calmly, Gordon held it out to the vampire, "You want revenge, I can understand that. He's the one that brought the knife down on your daughter. This girl, this is his daughter."

The vampire hesitated for an instant before snatching away the photo. He glared down at it before muttering, "Cute."

"What are you doing, Gordon?" Carl asked, panic rising in his chest.

Gordon sighed, "As much as I hate this, it's what has to be done. The girl can be found in Windom, a few miles north of here. You shouldn't have any trouble following his scent to her."

The vampire narrowed his eyes, debating if he could trust the hunter, "Why are you telling me this?"

"I need something from him," He gestured to Carl, "Just like you need revenge. He's not cooperating, so I'm forcing him to. Now get out of here before I change my mind and remove your head myself."

The vampire glanced at the picture in his hand before disappearing into the night.

"Damn you, Gordon," Carl cursed, struggling against the cuffs. "What have you done? If he hurts her, I'll kill you, you hear."

Gordon circled Carl calmly, "Don't worry, Carl. Tell me what I need to know and you can get to your daughter before he does. No one has to die tonight other than that Fang."

"This is about the Winchesters, isn't it?" Carl continued to struggle.

"There are things about them you don't understand, Carl. If you knew what I knew, you'd want to find them, too." Gordon squatted down next to the struggling hunter. "Now tell me where they are."

"They were in Kansas last I heard, I swear to you," Carl's eyes were desperate as he looked up at Gordon. "Please, I don't know anything else."

For a moment, Gordon seized up the other man. Satisfied that he got what he want, he stood and began heading for the door.

"Gordon!" Carl shouted, "Let me free!"

Gordon paused with his hand on the door, "You're a talented hunter, Carl. Get yourself out."

…

Nicole jerked open the door just as Adam's knuckles met the wood. Bethany and Melba were gone, her apartment cleaned up and butterflies having a party in her stomach. But when her eyes met Adam's she was perfectly calm.

Adam's eyes traveled over her, taking in her curly up-do, the curve of her neck, down the smooth flow of the dress where the slit revealed just enough silky leg to drive him crazy. "You look amazing."

Nicole smiled, "Thank you. You do, too." And indeed he did in his tailored suit with his hair combed and a gleam in his eye. In his hands, he held a small bouquet of flowers which he offered to her.

"Oh, Adam, thank you," She smelled the flowers, their delicate scent filling her nose. "Let me put them in a vase and then we can go."

Adam waited patiently while she searched the kitchen for a vase, or even a tall glass to put them in. After several minutes of finding nothing, she grew annoyed and snatched a jar of dead man's blood from the cupboard.

As she dumped the contents down the drain, she answered Adam's questioning gaze, "Elder Berry juice." He wouldn't want to take her to the dance if she told him it was dead man's blood.

"You like that stuff?" Adam wrinkled his nose.

Nicole shrugged, "It's ok." She had no idea what it really tasted like.

"My mom makes me drink it when I have a cough. It's nasty," Adam watched as the dark liquid ran down the drain.

When the jar was empty, Nicole rinsed it out and placed the flowers inside with just a smidge of water. They locked the door and were on their way. Adam opened the car door for her and helped her in before running around and climbing into the driver's seat. As they drove to the school, Nicole spotted a car in her side mirror. It could be nothing, but she could swear it was following them.

_Not tonight_, she pleaded within herself. _Don't let anything happen tonight. I've been keeping an eye out, don't let the bad things show up now._ She wanted to convince herself it was just another student going to the dance but when they turned into the lot, the car slowly passed. Inwardly, she groaned. Outwardly, she smiled as Adam opened the door for her and held out his arm.

Together, they entered the gym which was decorated to match the theme: A night in Hollywood. They were greeted by two boys dressed in suits with dark sunglasses. Then, they walked past the refreshment table to where Nathan was bopping along with the beat, a slender girl with dark brown curly hair beside him.

"Hey guys!" Nathan slapped a hand on Adam's back, "I'd like you to meet Denise, my girlfriend. Denise, this is Adam and Nicole."

"Hi," they all shook hands and Nicole instantly decided she liked Denise. The girl was friendly and had a welcoming smile just like Nathan.

"It's great to finally meet you," Nicole said as she shook Denise's hand. "We were beginning to think Nathan made you up."

"I wouldn't put it passed him," Denise winked and they laughed.

As the night progressed, they danced, ate, took pictures and laughed at each other's outrageous dance moves. Nicole quickly forgot about the menacing car that had followed them to the dance and lost herself in the movement of dancing with Adam. It was all too soon that the music slowed and the DJ announced the last dance. The beat was slow and sexy and Adam took Nicole's hands and pulled her close, wrapping her arms around his neck as he rested his on her hips. They held each other's gaze they swayed with the beat, hips moving in time with one another.

Nicole's heart was racing as Adam bent down and their lips met. _Oh yeah_, Nicole thought as they deepened the kiss, _Bethany was right, this was worth it._

"Hey, hey, hey, guys, come on," Nathan's voice broke through and they pulled apart. "The song's been over for like, five minutes. Do we need to get you a room or what?"

Denise playfully hit Nathan's chest as he pulled her close, "Come on, Nathan, don't be rude. Let them have their fun."

Nathan grinned, "Why don't we have some fun ourselves?"

Denise giggled as they walked away, forgetting about Adam and Nicole. Nicole slid her hand into Adam's. The gym was emptying rather quickly, couple retreated to cars to continue the party elsewhere.

"So, what happens after the dance?" Nicole asked as they headed for the car parked near the back where the deep shadows loomed.

Adam brought her hand to his lips for a kiss, "Anything you want."

Nicole bit her lip coyly and was about to answer when a shadow moved. She was instantly alert but not fast enough. A man shot out of the dark and slammed a fist into her jaw. She heard Adam shout in protest before he was struck too. Getting into Hunter mode, she crouched in fighting stance between the man and Adam, who was clenching jaw and struggling to regain himself, and parried a few of the man's attacks. She got in a few punches of her own but the man was unaffected. As she swung another punch, the man sidestepped and elbowed her hard in the face. Nicole struggled to regain her senses as the assailant struck her again. The man was strong, stronger than anyone Nicole had fought before and as he struck her again, she felt the world blacken around her and chided herself for not protecting Adam.


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural._

**Chapter Seventeen**

Nicole, it's your father. Gordon betrayed me, he sent the vampire your way. I'm on my way but I don't know if I'll make it before he does. Stay at the school, stay with a crowd. Don't go home. Call me when you get this. _Beep._

Nicole, it's your father again. The vampire's on its way, a few hours ahead of me. Please tell me you're at the dance. Call me when you get this. _Beep._

Nicole, it's dad again. I'm getting worried, Sweetie. You've never fought a vampire before; I need you to call me. He'll be fast and strong. Please just stay with your group. _Beep._

Nicole, answer the phone. I need to know you're ok. _Beep._

Nicole, dammit. Answer the phone! Your dance should be over now. If your with that boy, if you're out late having fun or messing around, I'll be ok with it just answer the phone and tell me you're ok. _Beep._

DAMMIT! ANSWER THE PHONE!

_Beep.___

_**Author's Note: This was one of my favorite chapters to write. ^^ Intense. I was on the edge of my seat the whole time! Don't freak out too bad, update is coming soon!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Author's Note: I was a little worried about when I would actually be able to put this up, I've been unpacking a house all day long and I am BEAT! But I managed to get the chapter ready for you all! ^^ Enjoy!**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural_

**Chapter Eighteen**

Nicole groaned as she slowly came to. Her head was pounding and she could feel her cheek swelling. As her mind slowly caught up with her, she snapped her eyes open and looked around, desperate to be sure Adam was safe.

Adam was still unconscious, tied to a steel pole across from Nicole, slumped in his chair. When Nicole tried to move, she found her hands bound behind her around another steel pole. At least it was rope, she consoled herself. Handcuffs would have been harder to get out of. As she continued to survey the surroundings, she guessed they were in a warehouse, possibly on the east end of town where the more industrial section was. There was no sign of their captor.

"Adam," Nicole kept her voice low as she struggled with the ropes binding her. "Adam."

A groan escaped Adam as his brow crinkled and his eyes struggled open, "Where are we?"

"East side of town would be my guess," Nicole answered.

Adam became more alert. Nicole could see fear in his eyes but he kept his cool as he asked, "Who was that man?"

"I don't know," Nicole answered honestly, "But I don't plan on being here when he gets back."

Adam focused on her, watching with fascination as she worked at the bindings. Suddenly, Adam's eyes narrowed, "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

Nicole sighed and stopped struggling in order to look Adam in the eye, "My dad taught me."

"Why?"

Nicole wasn't going to lie anymore. As far as she was concerned, Adam being tied up with her put him far beyond the normal standing in the paranormal. He was one hundred percent involved now and he deserved to know. "It's part of our job."

"_Our_ job?" Adam asked.

Nicole nodded, "We hunt supernatural beings that are hurting people and we get rid of them."

Adam nodded slowly, digesting her words, "Beings like what?"

Nicole again began working at the bindings, "Spirits, demons, shape shifters-"

"Vampires," a cold voice interrupted and the man that had attacked them stepped from the shadows.

Upon seeing him, Nicole's eyes hardened, every instinct she had flared up and she let her Hunter self take control. With each step the man took, she studied him. He was tense, itching for a fight, and his eyes were full of pain ever though his face was hard and emotionless.

"Who are you?" Nicole asked, trying to keep the attention on herself so the vampire would leave Adam alone.

"Who I am doesn't matter," the vampire was close enough to stroke her cheek. "What matters is that you must die." Nicole tensed under his touch and he cooed, "Oh no, not yet. We must wait for your father to get here so he can watch as the light leaves your eyes."

"Go to Hell," Nicole spat.

The vampire laughed coldly, "You don't know the meaning of Hell."

"What do you want?" Nicole asked as she continued to work at the bands holding her, only now, she was more subtle about it and kept the man talking so he wouldn't become suspicious.

Turning suddenly, the vampire stalked around Adam, his finger tracing a line around Adams neck as he circled him, "I want revenge. I want my daughter back. You stupid hunters never stop to think about us and our families, you just kill us. Slaughter us like dogs. You think we're the monsters but you and your kind are just bloodthirsty savages. Well I've had enough, now it's your blood that's going to spill," he pulled out a long, thin knife and gripped it tightly.

Nicole kept up her poker face but her eyes afraid as she watched the vampire hold the knife to Adam's throat, "He's not a hunter. There's no need to hurt him,"

The vampire smirked up at her, "No, but it seems you have quite the attachment to him."

Adam stayed still as the blade was slowly lifted from his neck. At the last minute, he vampire slashed the blade across Adams cheek and a thin line of blood appeared. Adam flinched.

Nicole flinched as well, "Son of a bitch." Her voice broke slightly.

The vampire's grin was triumphant, "So the tough young hunter does have a weak spot." He popped open the first several buttons on Adam's shirt and again raised his knife.

Nicole tried to jump up but the bands were still tight. She struggled furiously against them, "Please. Please don't hurt him. Get away from him!"

The vampire lowered his knife and turned to her, a wicked predatory gleam in his eye. "That's more like it. I like it when a girl begs."

He bent down before her so he was eye level and traced the knife along her check. In the other chair, it was Adam's turn to squirm. Nicole met his eyes and shook her head, warning him not to make a move.

_I can't let him hurt you_, Adam's eyes said as he looked into her eyes.

_It will be ok. Please, be still_. Nicole responded.

_Nicole_, the desperation in his eyes made the breath catch in her throat. She had to protect him.

_Trust me_. Behind her back, she began working at the knots as she returned her gaze to the vampire, "Please, don't hurt him."

The vampire's grin was full of hunger as he traded the knife for his hand and stroked her neck. "Beg."

Nicole fought back the impulse to spit in his face rather than beg to this monster, but she had to keep Adam safe. She managed to squeeze a few tears out of her eyes and gave her pleading look. "Don't hurt him."

Suddenly, the vampire seized her jaw and pulled her into a hungry, demanding kiss. Adam jerked violently in his chair while Nicole fought back the desire to bite the vampire's tongue. If she did and his blood got into her system, she'd become one of them. So she sucked it up and let him kiss her. She was close to getting the knots undone; she could feel the bands loosening.

The vampire moved from her lips to her neck, causing her to freeze. His teeth grazed the vein just under her skin. Having a vampire at your throat was playing with fire and Nicole had to pray he didn't succumb to his desire for blood. When he pulled away, she sighed with relief until he produced his knife.

_Shit_, she thought, _this is going downhill fast_.

The vampire traced the blade lightly along her collar bone, from her right side to her left. "You're so much prettier than your picture," his voice was low and tight as he fought to control the urge. "It's really a shame I have to kill you." He looked into her eyes and fear shot down her spine. His eyes were dark pits of brutal hunger.

"But there's no reason I can't have a little fun first, yes?" He applied more pressure to the knife and a trickle of blood blossomed on Nicole's skin. She gasped in pain as he dragged the blade across the left side of her collar bone. As he watched the blood trickle across her skin, his nostrils flared. He bent down and licked at the wound before closing his mouth over t and sucking gently.

Adam was struggling desperately in his chair and he cried out, "Leave her alone!"

Suddenly, the rope around Nicole's wrists slackened and her hands were free. She grabbed the vampire's wrist and twisted so the knife fell with a clang to the floor. The vampire looked up in surprise as she brought her leg up to knee him in the groin. He cried out as she slipped around him, snatched the knife and ran to Adam.

She cut his binds and grabbed his hand as she ran for the door. The vampire roared in rage as they burst out into alleyway. Nicole ran towards the street and took in their surroundings.

They had been in warehouse beside another smaller building, possibly an office. Other than that, there were no buildings just mounds of wood and steel and various construction equipment. Nicole ran for a stack of wood, dragging Adam behind her as they ducked behind it.

"Are you ok?" She whispered to Adam.

"Are you ok?" He retorted, taking her shoulder lightly and looking at the wound in the dim light.

Nicole glanced toward the building where any minute the vampire would emerge. With her wound bleeding openly, hiding was pointless; he'd sniff her out in a second.

"Take this," Nicole thrust the knife at Adam. "Hold it like this," she demonstrated holding her fist up with the end of the hill by her thumb, the blade protruding from the other side. "It'll be easier to slash at him and he won't be able to shove it back to stab you."

Adam took the knife, holding it as she had shown, "Do you have a plan?"

Nicole nodded, "Keep you safe and stall until my father gets here." 


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural_

**Chapter Nineteen**

The vampire stepped from the alley and his cold gaze swept the construction yard. The salty metallic smell of blood tickled his nose, beckoning him to Nicole. But the time wasn't right yet, he couldn't feast on her, not until that damn hunter arrived and could watch as he played out his revenge. A smirk lifted the vampire's upper lip and he slowly began stalking toward the stack of wood Nicole and her boyfriend were hidden behind.

Suddenly, Adam stepped from behind the wood, his hands up in surrender. And while there was a pleading look on his face his voice was calm and steady, "Please, she's lost a lot of blood. She needs to get to the hospital or she'll die. She doesn't have much time left."

The vampire's nostrils flared and his brow crinkled, "She can't die yet!" He suddenly rushed forward, knocking Adam away as his eyes sought out Nicole.

She was indeed very pale, blood streaming from the gash the vampire had opened on her chest. Her eyes were closed and if the vampire couldn't hear the blood pumping through her veins, he would think she was dead.

"Not yet," He cursed under his breath and knelt beside her.

Suddenly, Nicole's eyes popped open and she lunged for the vampire. Taken by surprise, he fell back. Nicole swung her fists with all her might and got in a few punches before the vampire rolled, pinning her to the ground.

"I've had enough of this," He growled as he placed his fingers along the gash and ripped the wound open further causing Nicole to cry out. "Your father will find your cold, lifeless corpse in the gutter."

Adam snuck up behind the vampire and with a mighty cry, threw himself on the monster, wrapping his arms around his neck and holding tight. The vampire bucked wildly, trying to dislodge Adam, but his grip was tight. To loosen Adam's grip the vampire slammed into the wood pile, knocking the air from Adam's lungs. Adam coughed and his arm loosened. Seizing the moment, the vampire reached behind him and with a mighty heave, flipped Adam over his head and slammed him into the ground. Pain shot through Adam's back as he hit the dirt and cried out.

"You will die now," The vampire seized Adam's throat and raised him into the air as he bared his fangs.

Suddenly, the loud reeve of an engine cut through the night as a truck barreled through the fence of the construction site, sending debris flying. Carl leapt from the truck, machete in hand deadly gleam in his eye.

The vampire dropped Adam and slowly turned to face Carl, "Hello, there, Carl. Come to see your daughter die?"

"I came to see you die," Carl's voice was low and dangerous.

The vampire's eyes searched until they found Nicole lying in the dirt a few yards away, between him and Carl. She had a hand to her chest and was watching the vampire closely, knowing he was going to make a move. The vampire lunged just as Carl did. Nicole turned her head away and squeezed her eyes closed as she listened to the sickening slash of the machete and a soft thump as the vampire's head fell to the ground.

"Nicole," Adam's voice caused her to open her eyes. He was crouching beside her, pulling off his jacket and using it to cover her wound. "We need to get you to the hospital."

Carl was suddenly there, scooping up Nicole in his arms and whisking her off to the truck. Adam followed behind, "She needs a doctor. She lost too much blood."

Gently, Carl placed Nicole inside the truck and turned to Adam, clapping a hand on his shoulder and leveling a hard stare at him, "Get in, keep pressure of the wound. We'll patch her up at the apartment."

"But she needs a doctor," Adam insisted even as he did as he was told.

"We can't go to hospital, Adam," Nicole's voice was soft, almost hard to hear as the truck roared through the night. "They would call the police and start asking questions. We can't just tell them we were attacked by a vampire, they would think us crazy."

"We'll patch her up at home," Carl again said. "We've got plenty of medical supplies there and she'll get the rest she needs."

Adam wasn't listening to Carl, though, he was looking down at Nicole with concerned eyes that wanted to make her better and take away her pain. Please, you need a doctor.

Trust me.

...

Seven months later…

Nicole grinned down at the results sheet held in her hand. If she hadn't been looking at it, she wouldn't have believed it. Adam suddenly appeared at her side and wrapped an arm around her.

"So, what's the verdict?" He peered over her shoulder.

"I did it!" She threw her arms around his neck and laughed. "I made the cut off for University of Minnesota! I can apply with you in the Fall."

Adam twirled her around, "I told you you could do it. All that studying paid off."

As he set her down, she looked up into his eyes, "Is that what we were doing? Studying?"

Adam grinned, leaned down and kissed her, running a hand through her hair and pulling her close, "Well, most of the time."

"Alright, ladies," Nathan called out from behind Adam, "Let's break it up, ok? We've got all summer laid out before us and I for one am going to make sure little Miss Nicole here, has a true blue traditional, fun filled summer that she'll never forget. I've got the cabin at the lake my uncle will let us use, there's a demolition derby coming to town, oh, and don't forget the bon fires. Man, this summer will be awesome!"

As they walked down the hall, leaving the school behind for the summer, Nicole smiled inside. After Homecoming, her father had given her permission to follow 'this job' as he put it, to college. After all, Nicole had pointed out, John hadn't specified how long to keep an eye on Adam and after the vampire thing, he clearly needed to be watched out for. And Nicole was perfect for the job.

_The End_

_**Author's Note: *die* Oh my gosh, Adam is so awesome! :3 But don't get too detached from my story just yet, a sequel is already in the works and you guys will LOVE it! Oh my goodness, I've got so many awesome things in store for Nicole and Adam! *buzzes with excitement* Stay tuned!**_


End file.
